Ultimate Dragon
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Una misión, un enemigo, una verdad y un nuevo poder. Asómense queridos el fic no muerde, mucho... (Final Listo)
1. Prologo

Fairy Tail

Ultimate Dragon

Prologo

Todo había ido de mal en peor en la misión; y todo porque había aparecido ese chico frente al equipo de Natsu. Cabello negro y largo hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, un rostro afilado, un yifu* blanco con cordones negros y unas sandalias negras.

Todos estaban en el suelo incluso Erza, su enemigo solo sonreía por su victoria aplastante en el campo de batalla. Natsu se volvió a levantar con aspavientos.

- Te voy a matar-

- ¡Vamos!, ¡déjame ver tu ira dragon slayer!, solo asi alcanzaras el nivel para derrotarme-dijo divertido

- Karyuu no… - aspiro nuevamente- HOUKO- el aliento de dragon de fuego fue directo al chico pero el solo sonrió al ver que era más débil que los anteriores que le había lanzado Natsu.

El hombre solo regreso al mar de un salto para que el ataque solo quemara la superficie, que irónico que un lugar tan bello como una de las playas del continente se convirtiera en el lugar de una derrota del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

- Natsu-nii; por eso estas en ese nivel tan bajo no atacas como si quisieras eliminarme- replico el chico saliendo del mar y caminando sobre el agua.- esto se haría asi… SUIRYUU NO HOUKO- Expulsó un aliento de agua que mas bien parecía un pilar de agua saliendo de su boca que hizo que retrocediera hasta estrellarse con un rompeolas.

- ¡Natsu!- grito Lucy y rápidamente corrió hacia él, al parecer el último ataque había roto varias costillas del dragon, Erza nuevamente con su velocidad se coloco la armadura de la emperatriz acuática pero poco le sirvió al ser nuevamente repelida por una ola que rápidamente se congelo.

Gray aun no podía creer que sus técnicas fueran alimento para este nuevo dragon slayer que entraba en escena. Un tentáculo de agua tomo a Lucy atrayéndola hacia el hombre.

- ¡Lo siento nee-san pero tengo que hacer esto o sino Natsu-nii no peleara en serio!- sus uñas se transformaron en garras y lo que hizo fue asestarle un golpe en el costado que inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar.

Natsu miraba con miedo la herida de Lucy, si ella perdía mas sangre de la que había perdido en la batalla todo se acabaria, las llamas se acumularon en su estomago deseando salir; y por fin solo solto un rugido que hizo que todo el fuego en su interior ardiera como un sol. Habia entrado en modo dragon force.

- Maldito bastardo pagaras por eso- el hombre arrojo a Lucy frente a Natsu quien no dudo en tomarla en sus brazos.

- Natsu… antes de morir quiero decirte algo-

- ¡Cállate tonta! Tú no te vas a morir, y lo que tenga que decirme lo harás cuando acabe con este imbécil, por lo mientras perdóname- encendió su mano y cauterizo la herida lo que hizo que Lucy se desmayara.- Ahora si te puedo matar a gusto-

- Entonces yo dejare de jugar también- una sonrisa se ancló en su rostro y comenzó a juntar poder para obtener su mayor poder…

_Notas del autor:_

_Un inicio cortito para un fic largo. Primero que nada esta escena es el aperitivo para ustedes ya que en la historia les contare como llegaron hasta este paso y como leyeron en la descripción es romance Natsu X Lucy; así que no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos y no dejen de caer con lo Reviews…_

_Feliz Fin de Año y Prospero Año Nuevo a todos mis lectores les desea_

_El no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	2. Festival

Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Ultimate Dragon

Capitulo 1 La feria de los corazones envenenados.

Fiore el gran continente mágico parte de la magnífica Earthland, cada tradición de sus ciudades era tan diferente como las personas que en ellas vivían. Pero el lugar con mas celebraciones por año tenían era la ciudad de Magnolia que celebraba por cualquier motivo. Ahora se acercaban a otra de las grandes celebraciones el inicio de la primavera y con ello la llegada del festival de los corazones (algo asi como el san Valentín), donde enamorados y amigos se regalaban cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera desde algo insignificante como un beso o un saludo hasta objetos mágicos sumamente valiosos.

Las flores de cerezo empezaban a caer de los arboles cerca del gremio que siete años atrás era el numero uno y ahora no era más que un lugar donde había reunidos unos cuantos magos haciendo las peores misiones, poco pagadas y muy laboriosas que otros gremios no querían aceptar. Esa era la vida actual de Fairy Tail.

Sin embargo sus magos tenían las mismas costumbres como el mismo dia que habían salido para dirigirse a Tenroujima, una silla voló fuera y tras ella un chico desnudo de cabello negro; después un chico de pelo rosa. Los miembros del gremio que quedaban salieron por la puerta para observar el desenlace de la pelea que se había suscitado, como siempre, por una nimiedad.

- Te partiré la cara por tomar mi jugo hielito-gruño el dragon slayer con sus ojos encendidos en llamas

- Bueno cabeza de lava te estoy esperando- retó Gray haciendo arco y flecha de hielo.

- ¿Están peleando?- rugió una voz femenina que les hizo estremecer los huesos al oírla solamente Gray corrió al lado de Natsu y lo abrazo.

- ¡Claro que no Erza somos muy buenos amigos!- dijo Natsu y después ambos corearon el "aye" de Happy.

Al lado de la caballera estaba Wendy y Lucy, la última solo palmeo su frente diciéndose a sí misma que siempre era lo mismo, detrás de ellas se oyó una voz melodiosa que llamo al pelirosa.

- Natsuuu- Lissana se arrojo al chico y le dio un beso en la frente- ¡He llegado!-

- Lissana no te me pegues tanto, me asfixias- la albina hizo un puchero lo que le saco una sonrisa a Natsu- bienvenida a casa- termino abrazándola.

Por alguna razón la rubia sintió un pequeño dolor en su estomago, que no podía definir, después desea escena todos volvieron al interior y los que regresaban de misión se iban a reportar con el Maestro Macao. El reporte fue dado enteramente por Erza mientras sus acompañantes se sentaban en la barra para poder tomar algo y contar las anécdotas de la reciente misión; solo que en un lugar muy aparte de todo estaban Lissana y Natsu riendo a carcajadas con Happy en los brazos de la albina.

- ¿Te sientes bien Lucy-san?- preguntó la más pequeña de los dragon slayer

- Si Wendy, creo que tengo que ir a mi apartamento para ver que destrozos han hecho Natsu y Happy mientras no estuve- Lucy salió con los puños cerrados, Happy observó y no dudo en hacer su comentario.

- ¡Lucy parece celosa!-

- ¿No sé por qué?- dijo el pelirosa y siguió con su conversación con Lissana

Al escuchar esto Mira salió tras ella; si era cierto podría pasarle algo en el camino. Se despidió de todos argumentando que tenía que ir a comprar más mercancía para el gremio.

Lucy caminaba zapateando, sin embrago, no entendía por que el vacio en su estomago se hacia más grande y más si recordaba a cierto pelirosa con cierta albina; en ese momento llego al rio y comenzó a caminar por la orilla por lo que los hombres del barco volvieron a decir que tuviera cuidado, solo que esta vez los ignoro olímpicamente. Como quería agarrar a Natsu y partirle el cuello, ni siquiera le dedico un segundo para saludarla después de una semana de no verse.

Eso había sido desde que llegaron de Tenroujima, el no se despegaba ni un momento de Lissana, pero ella lo sostuvo cuando el Maestro Hades lo había casi noqueado, no ella, Lissana fue la que le dijo que se mantuviera cerca de Natsu y ahora no se despegaba de él.

Vio de frente la puerta de su cuarto, tenía miedo de entrar y encontrar todo hecho un desastre; giro la llave abriendo su apartamento que para su sorpresa estaba extrañamente igual que cuando se fue de misión. Ni Natsu ni Happy habían estado ahí.

- ¿Qué dem…?-

- Ellos estuvieron en el gremio todo el tiempo diciendo que era aburrido si no estabas aquí- dijo una voz tras ella que la hizo saltar.

- ¡Mira-san!-

- ¿Estás bien Lucy? te veo algo no se diferente-

- Yo… solo… tengo un vacio en mi estomago cada vez que veo a Natsu siendo tan delicado con Lissana-

- Bueno si tenías un vacio por qué no me pediste una malteada; a lo mejor tenias hambre-

- ¡Claro que no estoy celosa de Natsu!-grito a todo pulmón sonrojándose lo que hizo que Mirajine diera una sonrisa picara

- Eso no es lo que dije- dijo, mientras que el sonrojo se convirtió en un rojo total que un tomate quedaría pálido al lado de la cara de la rubia.

- Este… ¡ahhh!; me acabo de delatar y en con quien nunca pensé-

- Bueno en el gremio todos lo sabíamos, incluso Cana hacia apuestas quien era el primero en caer en contradicciones de que se gustaban uno al otro-

- ¿Eh?-

- Tal vez Natsu sea un despistado y confunda lo que siente por ti con una amistad sincera; incluso recuerdo cuando Lissana le dijo frente a todos que se veían como una pareja de verdad-

- ¿Lissana dijo eso?-

- Pero también dijo que no iba a rendirse y que sería una pelea muy reñida por el corazón de Natsu asi que ella ya está moviendo sus piezas en este juego ¿Qué harás tu?- Pregunto con una cara de picardía que a Lucy incluso le parecía terrorífica.

- Yo… no se-

- El festival de los corazones es en unos días por qué no preparas algo especial-

- ¡Lo haré! Gracias…- dijo al aire porque la albina mayor de los Strauss ya se había ido- Natsu no escapara, el dia del festival le diré todo lo que siento y asi saldré de dudas si solo me quiere como amiga o quiere avanzar-

- Lucy- chan qué bueno que regresaste estas retrasada dos días con la renta- grito la casera desde la puerta

- ¡No me corte la inspiración!- exclamó enojada

0-0-0-0

Lucy estaba pensativa con la plática que había tenido con Mirajine; ¿en realidad tenia esos sentimientos por su amigo? Y si era asi ¿por qué su mente lo ocultaba? Camino al pequeño escritorio para continuar con su novela que había estado guardada por siete largos años, fue leyendo lo ultimo escrito y se dio cuenta de que su personaje principal se tenía las mismas preguntas que ella se estaba haciendo.

Su mente inconsciente no lo estaba ocultando, simplemente ella era la que no quería darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por Natsu. La ventana se abrió por una ráfaga de aire lo que hizo que la chica pegara un brinco, se dirigió a ella para cerrarla cuando vio algo que le dejo con la boca seca y un inmenso dolor en la boca del estomago.

Lisanna tomaba a Natsu del brazo repegandose y el caminaba como si nada; entonces oyo algo que la dejo mas furiosa aun.

- ¿Natsu aún me amas como antes?- sonrió Lisanna

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Cómo iba a dejar de hacerlo!- dijo con una gran sonrisa como las que le daba a ella que le dejaban ver su sinceridad.

No, no iba a dejar a Natsu en las manos de la albina por lo que mañana le declararía formalmente a Lisanna la guerra por el corazón del dragon slayer.

- Natsu no sabe lo que le espera-

- Ojou-sama- dijo Virgo detrás de ella y sin querer había oído a la rubia

- ¿Virgo? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Cruce la puerta por que sentí que estaba frustrada, ¿se sentirá mejor si me castiga?-

- ¡NO!, tengo una idea Virgo haremos galletas para Natsu el dia del festival de los corazones-

- ¡Como ordene ojou-sama!- y un destello se pudo ver en sus ojos imperceptibles para la rubia.

0-0-0-0

- Estoy aburrido, ¿Por qué no podemos salir de misión?- dijo el pelirosa con monotonía sobre la barra del gremio.

- Son órdenes del Cuarto, quiere que estemos todos en el festival de los corazones como buenos amigos que somos todos en el gremio-

- Eso no es verdad Mira, Macao solo quiere tener el control de nosotros mientras es el jefe- respondió Natsu dando un gran suspiro.

Lisanna iba a ir a consolar a Natsu cuando Lucy apareció y la arrastro hacia afuera del gremio sin que nadie se diera cuenta (excepto Juvia quien la siguió en silencio, ya que se imagino que hablaría del amor prohibido que sentía por su Gray-sama)

- Lisanna necesito preguntarte algo-

- ¿Qué es Lucy-chan?-

- ¿En verdad tú… y… Natsu salen juntos?- dijo en un murmullo apenas audible para la pequeña de los Strauss

- No, pero en verdad me gusta estar con él aunque a veces solo hable de ti-

- ¿De… mi?-pregunto sorprendida

- Si, solo que eso no significa que me rinda para convertirme en la señora Dragneel- dijo con una mira intimidante como lo haría su hermana mayor.

- Entonces…- extendió su mano hacia la chica- que gane la mejor- Lisanna tomó la mano de la rubia apretándola levemente, sin muchas palabras la guerra comenzaría y el dia del festival seria el mejor momento para aquello.

Mientras tanto detrás de los arboles Juvia estaba emocionada, por fin Lucy hablaba abiertamente de sus sentimientos e indirectamente la ayudaría para que ella estuviera con Natsu y dejara a Gray-sama.

Porque si pasaba lo contrario…

_-Gray, Natsu no me ama como yo a él- decía una Lucy llorosa poniéndose en el pecho del mago de hielo._

_- ¡No te preocupes Lucy! Si él no te ama… ¡yo lo haré!-_

_- Gray…- dijo mientras se acercaba para besarlo._

_- _Eso no pasara, Juvia ayudara en todo lo que Lucy-chan intente para ganar el corazón de Natsu-kun- dijo mordiendo un pañuelo…

Ahora solo faltaban tres días para el festival.

**0= T - 3 días para el festival=0**

La mejor carta que tenía Lucy era que Natsu siempre iba a visitarla a su departamento (aunque en realidad solo se colara), con esto empezaría a formar un vínculo con el mago de fuego, aun más profundo del que tenían hasta ahora. Por primera vez quería verlo entrar por la ventana, de pronto un gran rayo partió el cielo seguido de un estruendoso trueno y la lluvia comenzó a caer, pero si el cielo había estado muy claro ese dia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras que en la orilla del rio estaba Juvia invocando nuevamente esa pequeña maldición que tenia pero ahora la usaría para el bien y al parecer funcionaria ya que una sombra salto hacia la ventana y de seguro seria el pelirosa pero una duda entro en su cabeza ¿dónde estaba el gato?

Lucy se sorprendió al ver entrar a alguien en su habitación, su corazón latía fuertemente creyendo saber quién era pero se llevo una gran decepción al ver al intruso.

- ¡Hai Lucy-san!- dijo el mago de hielo al ver a la rubia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Estaba rumbo a mi casa cuando se soltó este aguacero, me alegro de que tu casa estuviera cerca. ¿Huh? Lucy estas roja como un tomate ¿estás bien?-

- ¿Qué les he dicho de entrar a mi casa sin permiso?- dijo la chica furiosa- y mira etas salpicando de agua la alfombra que me regalaron en mi última misión, esto no puede empeorar ¿o si?-

- Que tanto gruñes Lucy- dijo el hombre ya desnudo

- Ponte ropa ¡pervertido! y fuera de aquí- La chica lo lanzo por la ventana y gray cayo en el rio que con la lluvia se había convertido en un caudaloso camino de agua

- ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!- grito el chico y Juvia no podía creer que el que había entrado fuera su Gray-sama

- Juvia ayudara a Gray-sama- dijo corriendo en dirección a donde iba el mago de hielo

- ¿no era más fácil que congelara el rio?- pregunto la chica rubia

Y este dia terminaba sin ver al pelirosa ni un minuto, su corazón se encogió y ahora que conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos no hacían más que hacerse mas grandes. Mañana seria otro dia…

**0= T - 2 días para el festival =0**

El dia siguiente amaneció muy soleado y la chica se levanto pero a su lado no estaba el chico que a veces dormía en su cama, se dirigió al baño y vio a virgo con una bandeja de agua caliente.

- Se ve muy mal ojou-sama ¿si me castiga estará mejor?-

- ¡Urusai!, maldición ese Natsu definitivamente tendrá una lección- dijo en voz alta mientras entraba a la regadera, por lo que Virgo solo desapareció dejando caer la bandeja.

En ese momento Natsu estaba deambulando solo, ya que Happy estaba con Charle en Fairy Hills, por Magnolia viendo como empezaban a adornar la ciudad para el festival de los corazones, veía a uno que otro enamorado compartiendo saliva lo que a él le parecía asqueroso.

- ¿Qué tendrá de impresionante compartir saliva con otra persona?- se preguntó en voz alta

Entonces paso por un aparador donde ponían gran variedad de corazones de chocolate a la venta, de diferentes tamaños y sabores lo que le parecía delicioso y entro para comprar algunos.

- ¡Bienvenido joven! ¿En que le puedo servir? ¿Algún chocolate para ese alguien especial en su vida?-

- ¿Especial?, No. Solo quiero una orden de cada uno de sus chocolates para darlos a mis amigos el dia del festival y unos para mi-dijo sonriente

- Ok- respondió el dependiente haciendo una seña con su mano.

Natsu salía del establecimiento cuando vio a lo lejos a Gajeel en una librería tomándose la barbilla con su mano como si estuviera decidiendo algo.

- Hey hierro ¿Qué haces?-

- Mier… Salamander ¿comprando chocolates para la coneja?-dijo tratando de no molestarse

- ¿coneja?-

- Si para Lucy-

- Claro y para Elfman, Lisanna, Jet, Droy, Erza, cabeza congelada, en fin para todo el gremio porque son mis amigos-

- ¡ya veo!, pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta que me tendrás que jurar que no le dirás a ninguna persona del gremio aun que tu vida dependa de ello-

- Si-

- ¡Júralo por Igneel!- replicó el dragon de hierro

- Eso es bajo… ¡lo juro!

- ¿Cuál crees que sea el mejor libro para Levy?-

- ¿Para Levy? Mmm…- se puso pensativo- tal vez ese de magia con las palabras del corazón- dijo señalando uno con una pasta rosa- ya que ella tiene magia de escritura tal vez le sirva para las misiones-

- ¿Ok?, te haré caso Salamander pero ya lo juraste no le dirás a nadie-

- Yare, yare-

Mientras tanto el gremio era adornado por las magas principalmente, algunas hablando de los regalos que darían a los hombres y esas cosas; incluso Evergreen comentaba que esto del festival de los corazones solo era un pretexto para comprar cosas estúpidas para los enamorados.

- ¿Y tú que le regalaras a Elfman?- dijo Cana

- Un pastel hecho por…- Se quedo congelada, y al ver la risa de la maga borracha se dio cuenta de que la había engañado.

- Ara, ara… hoy el gremio está muy feliz…-

Lucy entro hecha una furia y tras de ella Loke que se sacudía el polvo de su chaqueta.

- ¿Que paso Lucy?- dijo Mirajine

- Una legión de pervertidos que no me dejaban en paz, tuve que invocar a Loke para que se hiciera cargo de ellos- señaló con hacia una pila de cuerpos de varones que se apilaba en la entrada del gremio.

- Llámame si necesitas algo mas Lucy-san. ¡Por cierto! No me llames a partir de mañana en una semana, Aries y yo tomaremos un crucero en el mundo espiritual. Ciao- dijo desapareciendo.

- Creo que estas molesta por algo mas, ¿has visto a Natsu?-

- No desde anteayer- respondió recargándose tristemente en la barra

- Bueno lo veras en la fiesta que organizara Fairy Tail por el festival, en si yo fui la que le sugirió a Macao que nadie saliera de misión por eso-

- ¿Mira?-

- ¡Me debes una Lucy-san!- la rubia solo asintió.

Nada importante sucedió después de eso por lo que solo quedaría el dia siguiente y el festival se llevaría a cabo.

**0= T- 1 dia para el festival=0**

Una explosión más en el cuarto de la rubia fue escuchada y un humo gris salía por la ventana, era la cuarta vez que pasaba en el dia. La cocina no era lo suyo y menos tratar de hornear galletas para Natsu y eso que Virgo le ayudaba en la preparación pero al momento de que las metía al horno estallaban por alguna extraña razón es como si le pusiera pólvora como ingrediente principal pero solo eran galletas de chocolate.

-¿Me castigara esta vez ojou-sama?-

-Ya te dije que no… ¿qué voy a hacer? Natsu debe obtener el mejor regalo de mi parte y asi el me tomara entre sus fuertes brazos y me dará un cálido beso en la frente que me hará olvidar todo y yo le diré… KYAAAAA me estoy comportando como Juvia-

- Lucy-ojousama, no creo que deba preocuparse por Natsu-san, el estará contento con cualquier regalo que le dé por que usted es su más querida amiga-

- ¿Amiga?- ahora ya no quería oír esa palabra que la denotara al lado del dragon de fuego, ella quería ser la novia de Natsu, incluso como lo había dicho Lisanna convertirse en la señora Dragneel.

No se rendiría por nada en el…

- ¿Oe Lucy estas en casa?- dijo una voz que le corto el pensamiento y comenzó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora.

Puso su mano en su pecho intentando callarlo para que el no lo escuchara, aunque tenia buen oído no creía que lo oyera ¿o si? Ella avanzo a la estancia donde estaba el pelirosa con una bolsa roja enorme en sus manos.

- Feliz festival Lucy, es para ti- le extendía una bolsita con chocolates con galleta; los favoritos de Lucy

- Pero el festival es mañana-

- No me gusta esperar y ahora reparto los regalos que compre, ¿iras mañana a la fiesta de Fairy Tail?-

- Si-

- Ok, ahí te veo. Debo apresurarme aun me quedan muchos por repartir- el chico le dio un beso infantil en la mejilla a la chica y salto por la ventana

A la chica se le subieron todos los colores al rostro, nunca había creído capaz a Natsu de hacer lo que había hecho en ese momento, estaba decidida y le haría esas galletas a Natsu aunque le tomara toda la noche.

- Ojou-sama la otra tanda esta lista-

- ¡Voy Virgo!-

Volvió a meterlas en el horno y voló por quinta vez al hilo. Y Lucy maldecía al culpable de eso.

En ese momento Juvia, que estaba en una tienda buscando el regalo perfecto para el mago de hielo, estornudo. Esperaba que fuera Lucy agradeciendo que le pusiera un poco de pólvora blanca en el polvo para hornear para que las galletas quedaran en poco tiempo y le gustaran al mago de fuego.

La noche cayo y el horno había quedado inservible por las veces que había explotado en el dia, comenzó a lamentar su mala suerte y que tal vez Lisanna se ganaría el corazón de Natsu el dia de mañana.

_- Natsu di "¡ah!"- decía una Lisanna que le daba un trozo de chocolate al pelirosa en la boca_

_- ¡Lisanna esta delicioso!, ¡te amo y quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos!- dijo el chico seriamente_

_- Claro que si Natsu, ¡yo gane Lucy! ¡Sayonara!- decía una Lisanna vestida de novia sobre los brazos del dragon yéndose._

- ¡Otra vez!, debo de dejar de juntarme tanto con Juvia; me esta afectando-

- Tengo una solución muy efectiva ojou-sama-

- ¿Cuál es Virgo?-

- Hare las galletas en el mundo espiritual y usted se las dará mañana a Natsu-san-

- ¡Es una excelente idea!-

- Entonces me voy- dijo desapareciendo, con el sabor de la comida del reino espiritual las galletas de Lucy serian mejor que lo que hiciera Lissana para impresionar a Natsu.

**0= DIA DEL FESTIVAL DE LOS CORAZONES =0**

El amor y la amistad flotaban en el ambiente de Magnolia, guirnaldas de flores adornaban las calles al igual que varias otra cosas denotando que también celebraban la primavera

- la la la, la primavera llego - cantaban las personas en las calles y todo se veía muy festivo

La única que tenia los nervios de punta era Lucy, que ya estaba vestida con una blusa de tirantes color azul con flores amarillas y una minifalda color cielo, no había llegado Virgo y la fiesta del gremio empezaría en unos minutos, no quería que Lissana se le adelantara, no lo soporto mas.

- Puerta de la sirvienta ¡ábrete!, ¡Virgo!- un brillo lleno la habitación y la sirvienta apareció con una canasta llenas de galletas con chispas de colores.

- Pensé que no me llamaría ojou-sama-

- ¿Esperabas a que te llamara?-

- No quería ser imprudente, aquí están las galletas para Natsu-san-

Lucy las tomo y salió corriendo hacia el gremio mientras Virgo desaparecía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando la rubia llego todo el gremio estaba feliz bebiendo y conviviendo, como lo hacían siempre solo que ahora todos tenían cajitas o bolsas con dulces. Incluso Elfman le estaba dando a Evergreen una figurilla de ella convertida en un hada y ella lo tomaba como si no fuera nada pero Happy se puso junto a ellos exclamando las palabras que había repetido todo el dia

- SE GUSSSTAN~-

Entonces Lucy vio en la barra a Natsu junto a Gray, Erza y Wendy; en eso se acercaba Lisanna con un pastel de chocolate, que de seguro ella había hecho. Había llegado tarde, Lisanna ganaría cuando oyó fuertemente la voz de Natsu

- ¡Gracias Lisanna!, ¿chicos quieren un trozo?-

- Pero es para ti Natsu- dijo la peliblanca inflando los cachetes

- Y como es mío, regalo de una buena amiga les daré a mis demás amigos-

Asi que solo seguía viéndola como una buena amiga, era su momento.

- Además el amor es algo que aun no siento- eso le hizo a Lucy quebrarse, si le daba las galletas aun asi no serviría.

- Pero Natsu-san se enamorara algún dia de una chica que le haga sonreir y que el quiera salvar todo el tiempo y sea como una princesa- reclamó Juvia al pelirosa

- ¿Puede ser? creo que si- dijo sonriente, sin que el se diera cuenta le había dado una descripción de Lucy y el había aceptado, ahora si estaba encendida

- Estas son para Natsu en recompensa pro los deliciosos chocolates de ayer- casi grito Lucy al estar cerca de ellos.

- ¡Genial me encantan las galletas con chocolate de colores!- dijo tomando la canasta y tomando una, le dio una mordida y sus ojos se hicieron mas grandes.- ¡OISHIIII!- de un bocado comio tres y siguió por lo que Lucy sonrió

De pronto Los ojos de Natsu se pusieron en blanco y cayo de la silla casi echando espuma por la boca.

- Natsu- dieron al unisonó preocupados

- ¡Que mala! Lucy enveneno a Natsu- grito Happy

- ¡Claro que no gato!-

Se llevaron al pelirosa a la enfermería donde Mirajine lo examino detenidamente y entonces dio con la solución.

- Por el aspecto que tiene es igual que cuando come magia que no es la suya, ¿Qué le pusiste a las galletas Lucy?-

- Yo… nada fue…- en ese momento sacó la llave de la sirvienta convocándola- ¿Virgo que le pusiste a las galletas?-

- Un poco de polvo espiritual que si es consumido por humanos produce un desmayo además de ser magia pura-

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

- ¿Acaso Lucy-ojou sama no dijo que quería darle una lección a Natsu-san solo cumpli con sus objetivos-

- ¡Me malentendiste!- exclamo decepcionada

- ¿Entonces me castigara a mí?-

- NOOO- cerró la puerta y asi termino el alegre festival con un Natsu "envenenado" y una Lucy señalada por todos como mala.

_Notas de autor:_

_Sé que les prometí Romance aquí está el comienzo de nuestra historia de amor y aventura, el próximo capítulo será misión donde veremos… que dijeron ya nos dio spoilers pues nop… descúbranlo en nuestro próximo capítulo lleno de sorpresas y si tienen tiempo dejen un review sale_

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_

_PD: gracias a los que me dejaron review del prologo XD._


	3. Mision

Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Ultimate Dragon

Capitulo 2.- Misión de la playa soleada

El festival había quedado atrás hacia varios meses, pero aun los sentimientos e Natsu hacia Lucy o habían cambiado. Estaba un poco decepcionado porque ella lo había "envenenado" pero a pesar de eso seguían siendo los mejores amigos, lo que a la rubia le parecía un verdadero desastre.

Ella ya no había querido seguir con su plan para conquistar al pelirosa y la razón era el error de Virgo, incluso no había sido convocada desde el incidente. Ahora regresaban de una misión de las montañas heladas con su carga, escamas de wyvern, y ahora solo necesitaban entregarlas. Juvia vigilaba en cada momento a Lucy por si se quería acercar a su Gray-sama.

- Chicos, ¿les molestaría entregarlas a ustedes? Estoy agotada y quiero ir a casa a descansar- dijo la rubia.

- ¡No hay problema Lucy! El helado ambulante pervertido, Juvia y yo nos encargaremos del resto, al rato te llevo tu parte de la recompensa- respondió Natsu enseñando todos los dientes.

La chica solo dio media vuelta y corrió a su departamento con lagrimas en sus ojos, no podía creer que el siguiera siendo tan amable después de lo que había hecho y lo que más le dolía era verlo en casi cada misión protegiéndola y no poder darle un abrazo o siquiera tocarlo porque él se alejaba de ella, era como tener una relación sin contacto. Quería abrazarlo y pedirle perdón; solo que era tímida para hacerlo además de que él no dejaba sus prejuicios, ¿en verdad merecía esto? ¿Alguna vez Natsu volvería a confiar en ella? ¿El la amaría?

Entro a su habitación y cerro por dentro puertas y ventanas, quería llorar hasta sacar ese veneno que ella misma había provocado, una luz apareció y un hombre de gafas le puso una mano en su espalda consolándola, ella solo volteo y le dio un abrazo.

- Loke ¿Por qué soy tan necia?, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de amarlo y buscar otra persona?- dijo triste

- Lucy… solo hay una respuesta para tus preguntas, eso que sientes es verdadero amor. Como el de las novelas que lees, como el de los cuentos de hadas en tu niñez. Ese que cuando se vuelve correspondido dura a través de siglos incluso si los humanos mueren- respondió sinceramente haciendo que la rubia llorara más fuerte- Yo puedo hacerlo entrar en razón si tú me lo pides Lucy, lo golpeare y lo traeré para que te pida perdón de rodillas si es necesario-

La maga solo hizo un movimiento de negación con su cabeza; aunque fuera lo único que lo hiciera entrar en razón no lo haría, quería que él lo viera por si solo aunque el tiempo no estuviera a su favor, sin darse cuenta Loke había desaparecido y oyó un golpe en la ventana

- Luce ¡ábreme!- dijo un Natsu agarrado del marco de la ventana.

- ¿Por qué no entras por la puerta?-gritó Lucy abriendo la ventana.

- Natsu ¿Por qué estamos en la casa de la bruja?- pregunto el felino azul

- ¿Qué dices gato?- reclamó la rubia al oír al Excedd

- Bueno, las únicas personas que envenenan a los amigos son las brujas y tú envenenaste a Natsu. Por lo tanto eres una ¡bruja!-

- ¡Cállate gato!- exclamó furiosa

- Bueno, dejemos eso de lado. Aquí está tu parte de la recompensa 2,000 joyas-

- ¿Solo 2,000?, pero si el total fueron 30,000 y solo fuimos 4-

- Happy y yo necesitamos más para nuestros gastos- la rubia solo agacho la cabeza- ¿Lucy?-

Un golpe los saco de su cuarto a ambos, con un grito de ¡No vuelvan! Tal vez sería mejor que dejara a su familia, que dejara el gremio que amaba. Lucy estaba pensándolo seriamente después de lo que había sucedido y lo que en verdad sería lo mejor. Ahora Natsu se lo había demostrado, a él ya no le interesaba ella, solo eran él y Happy; tal vez en su futuro estaba una chica de pelo blanco.

- No sé si deba… lo pensaré en la siguiente misión- se dijo ella misma y por segunda vez un espíritu oía lo que no debía.

0-0-0-0

- ¿Oye mami podemos tener un picnic con el gremio?- dijo la pequeña Sakura que estaba saliendo de bañarse con su madre.

- No es mala idea, porque no se la dices al abuelo mañana- contestó la mujer

- ¡Seguro que él se pondrá contento por mi idea!-

La idea no solo le gusto a Makarov sino que hizo que el Cuarto la planteara, cada uno de los del gremio llevaría algún platillo para la convivencia al aire libre, las misiones podían aguardar un día, y no es como si fueran muy de su agrado. Todos se iban del gremio y Mira estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando un hombre con una capa de viaje llegaba ante el pequeño granero que ahora era el gremio.

- ¿Este es el gremio de Fairy Tail señorita?- dijo una voz cansada y anciana de un hombre

- ¡Si señor aquí es!- dijo la peliblanca sonriente- Pero por hoy hemos cerrado si gusta volver en otra ocasión.-

- Lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo; esta misión es muy importante para que se la deje a otro gremio que no sean ustedes, ¡tómela y mañana la puede anunciar en su tablón!- le extendió un pergamino y la demonio observo quemaduras en las maños llenas de arrugas del anciano

- Esas quemaduras parecen serias, necesitan un medico-

- ¡No es nada!, ¡no es nada!- entonces comenzó a andar mientras la chica solo lo veía desvanecerse entre la gente de la ciudad.

La curiosidad la tentó a abrir el pergamino pero lo único que hizo fue ponerlo en la barra para que no se le olvidara ponerlo al día siguiente. Mientras tanto fuera de la ciudad un hombre olía al viento y sabía que su plan comenzaba a moverse, ahora solo esperaría a que "él" apareciera.

0-0-0-0

Las afueras de magnolia era el lugar perfecto y además el clima parecía más que propicio para un dia de campo, el olor de hierba en el ambiente además de la suave brisa que llevaba algunas flores, hasta parecía que la naturaleza estaba de acuerdo con ellos para poder realizar esa actividad que se le había ocurrido a la miembro "_patris causa_" más pequeña de Fairy Tail.

Los hombres llevaban lo indispensable y algunas canastas de comida mientras que las chicas admiraban el paisaje que tenían a su alrededor.

- ¿Ya casi llegamos?- exclamo un Natsu en tono desesperado

- Los hombres de verdad no preguntan esas cosas Natsu- le respondió Elfman que llevaba la misma carga que el pelirosa.

- Mis brazos ya están cansado de cargar tanto, ni que fuera una bestia…-

- ¡Pues claro que lo eres!- interrumpió Gray en el momento preciso- ¡Eres una gran bestia!-

- Si no tuviera tantas cosas te juro que te partiría en mil cachitos pervertido sin ropa-

- Ja; ahí te equivocas pues como tengo las manos ocupadas mi ropa está intacta- la sonrisa del pelirosa apareció.

- Yo no diría eso Gray- respondió Levy completamente sonrojada al ver que el mago de hielo estaba desvestido

- ¡¿Cómo demonios?!- exclamó al darse cuenta que efectivamente estaba sin ropa mientras Juvia lo miraba con dos corazones por ojos.

La única que se mantenía alejada a unos cuantos pasos era Lucy, quien estaba deprimida y por lo que a ella respectaba esta actividad era demasiado infantil solo había ido porque Levy y Cana habían insistido en que sin ella iban a estar aburridas, ahora la que estaba más aburrida que una ostra era ella.

- ¡Aquí está muy bien!- dijo una voz infantil que hizo que todos se detuvieran y admiraron el paisaje circundante.

Parecía un pequeño ejército en medio de un océano de flores de diferentes colores, desde la rara lila blanca hasta la gran flor que le daba nombre a la ciudad de magnolia, Sakura comenzó a girar y las chicas (excepto Lucy) la siguieron. Los varones eran los encargados de colocar las cosas asi como encontrar un poco de leña para calentar algunos de los guisos que llevaban en sus canastas; la rubia puso el suyo en la mitad y cuando llego la hora de comer fue el único que no fue tocado lo que la molesto en sobremanera.

Se alejo de todos y se fue a refugiar en bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. En ese momento escucho unos pequeños pasos que se acercaban a ella.

- Lucy-nee ¿estás bien?-hablo una vocecita chillona.

- ¡No!- dijo fríamente a lo que la niña solo la miro sorprendida.

- ¿No te gusto mi idea?-

- La verdad yo no debería haber venido, mi guiso es el único que está intacto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos deben ser tan crueles conmigo? ¡Si solo me creyeran que no tuve nada que ver con el envenenamiento accidental de Natsu!-

- Lucy-nee…- un incomodo silencio se hizo entre las dos y unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron por el rostro de la niña- ¡lo siento si te hice sentir mal!- y se fue

Lucy levantó el rostro para ver como la niña iba a ser consolada por sus padres y Makarov; ahora no había duda solo haría una última misión para juntar un poco de dinero y se iría del gremio, dañaba incluso a los más pequeños.

- ¡Eso fue muy cruel Lucy!- dijo una voz tras el árbol

- ¿Quién…?-

Ella se levanto para ver a Natsu que tenía un poco de su estofado en un plato, pero si sabía que lo hizo Lucy ¿se lo tiraría a la cara? Pero el solo la vio con un gesto de desaprobación.

- Ella lo hizo por ti y tú le dices que lo odias; eso no es de amigas-

- ¡Pero qué tal el señor perfecto que no pudo decirles a todos que fue un accidente lo de las galletas!-

- ¿Crees que nadie toca tu estofado por lo que ocurrió con esas estúpidas galletas? Pensé que eras diferente Lucy, que eras más amable y entenderías que tu estofado se ve tan delicioso que nadie quiere tocarlo porque quieren dejarlo al final para quedar con un sabor increíble en la boca-

- Natsu…- susurró la chica

- Al parecer esos siete años perdidos te hicieron amargada- el chico vació el cuenco que tenía en la mano y se lo entregó a Lucy- ¡Gracias por la comida!- el tono en que lo dijo partió el corazón de Lucy, era frio, igual a como hablaba con un enemigo a muerte o con alguien que odiaba profundamente, el dragon solo se alejo.

- ¡Idiota!- grito ahogadamente con lagrimas en los ojos y se fue corriendo a casa.

El olor a sal llegaba hasta las fosas nasales del hombre que veía esa reunión y podía oír los sollozos de una persona, nunca sintió tanta tristeza en el ambiente como en ese momento. Definitivamente uno de los pasos ya estaba en marcha, solo vería como los diferentes caminos llegarían a la culminación de su plan ahora solo era cuestión de esperarlos, dio media vuelta y se retiro.

0-0-0-0

Erza fue la primera al entrar al gremio al dia siguiente del picnic se sentía realizada al haber tenido su primer picnic y ahora solo pensaba en cuando tendría el siguiente, entonces observo el pergamino sobre la barra que le llamo enormemente la atención a tal grado de desplegarlo, el equipo de Levy entró y Wendy junto a ella, la dragon slayer corrió hasta el tablón de anuncios y tomo uno que le había llamado la atención hacia unos días, la caballera solo cerro intempestivamente el rollo.

- Erza-san, ¿nos acompañarías a esta misión? ¡Es construir un hospital en Alcatraz!-exclamó Wendy alegre.

- Este… no puedo… tengo una misión con mi equipo-

- Ok…-

- ¡Yo te acompaño Wendy!- dijo Levy y cuando su equipo iba a dar el "si" un golpe los mando hacia un lado.

- ¡Yo las acompaño enana! ¿Además como van a hacer un hospital sin mi metal?-exclamó orgulloso abrazando a la chica

- ¡Soy Levy!- reclamó indignada la peliazul mayor

- Pero nos gustaría mucho que fueras Gajeel- sonrió forzadamente con un tic en la ceja

- Entonces yo también iré, yo no me quedare tranquila al ver que Gajeel va a ir con ellas- dijo Charle

- Ok, ¡en marcha señoritas!- hablo el gato negro con una maleta enorme

- ¿Y esa mochila?- dijo la gata

- Gajeel la hizo desde anoche diciendo que tomaría una misión para hacer un hospital-

- ¡Cállate gato y vámonos!- reclamó el dragon de hierro tomando la mochila con todo y Lily.

Entonces Erza se escabulló hasta el final del gremio para leer el cartel que había tomado, la recompensa era la mejor que había en los carteles y parecía muy sencilla; buscar a un fugitivo en las playas de la ciudad Roza, no parecía tan difícil solo había un contratiempo; aun no había sido ranqueada por Mira pero eso no detendría al equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail y ahora lo iría a reunir la primera de ellos seria la rubia.

Lucy estaba sentada en la orilla del rio con Plue a su lado moviendo sus pies, aun resonaban en su mente las palabras de Natsu del dia anterior, _"al parecer esos siete años perdidos te hicieron amargada", _el lo había dicho sinceramente pero esa no era la verdadera razón por la cual se estaba amargando.

- Si solo tú… -se dijo a ella misma- ¡eres un idiota Natsu!-

- ¡Oye Lucy!- la rubia volteo para ver a la maga de clase S tras ella- ¡nos vamos de misión mañana asi que arregla tus cosas!-

- ¿Eh?-

- Si y además tu parte te permitirá pagar un mes entero de renta y te sobrara- Erza estaba entusiasmada por el mejor trabajo que habían tenido en mucho tiempo

-Yo… no sé qué decir Erza-

- ¡Pues no digas nada solo prepárate que salimos mañana! Ahora solo me falta decirle a Gray y Natsu-

- ¿Natsu?-exclamó con un brillo en los ojos como si quisiera llorar

- ¿Aun sigues con remordimientos por lo que paso en el festival de los corazones?-

-Yo…-

- No te preocupes iras conmigo y Gray, o creo que Natsu se atreva a reprocharte nada-

- ¡Gracias Erza!- le dijo la chica con una mirada acongojada a lo que Erza le dio un abrazo que le dolió a la rubia por que se había estrellado en la armadura de la pelirroja- ¡Eso dolió!- mientras Plue solo se reía.

La luz apenas cruzaba por las rendijas que estaban en las cortinas de la casa de Natsu, estaba solo en un rincón, había oído a Erza que irían de misión y él se entusiasmo pero no duro mucho al oír que Lucy también iría. El se sentía de lo peor por lo que le había dicho en el picnic, enserio no quería haber dicho esas palabras y ahora sin Happy que había ido a pescar se sentía vacio; quería correr al departamento de la rubia y decirle que lo sentía de corazón que quería volver a ser su mejor amigo.

¿Amigo? Qué extraño sonaba en este momento como si algo le dijera que ya no eran eso; él la protegía en cualquier ocasión y se enfurecía si a ella le pasaba algo, en el momento en que Kain le había hecho daño sintió hervir su sangre como nunca, entonces recordó aquel tibio abrazo que le había dado en el momento en que el maestro Hades casi los había derrotado le hizo levantarse nuevamente. Estaba decidido iría a disculparse antes de salir de misión, se levanto del rincón pero una luz seguida de un golpe lo mando al mismo lugar.

- ¿Qué dem…?-dijo a una sombra que reconoció al ver las gafas y el pelo naranja alborotado

- Hola Natsu, listo para recibir el castigo de Lucy-san-

- ¿Loke? ¿Qué significa esto?-

- Simplemente te hare pagar en nombre de Lucy por lo que le has hecho en los últimos días- murmuro despectivamente.

- En este momento iba a ir a disculparme-

- Muy tarde, ella ni siquiera piensa en ti. Eras su mejor amigo y ahora ni a eso llegas solo a un conocido mas-

- Yo…- una lagrima cruzo su rostro pero a Loke no le importo y siguió el "escarmiento de Natsu".

El espíritu estaba cegado por los sentimientos de Lucy hacia Natsu y como él le había faltado al respeto a su maga y amiga, porque sabía que nunca podría aspirar a mas, además el ya tenía a Aries.

0-0-0-0

El alba llego al gremio y el equipo más fuerte estaba reunido frente al gremio, aun no había llegado ni Mira, ni Makarov, ni siquiera el Cuarto. Gray y Juvia estaban en un extremo, Lucy y Erza del otro y solo faltaba el Dragon Slayer quien llego con un Happy cabizbajo al igual que él y unos cuantos vendoletes en su rostro.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió?- pregunto Lucy preocupada.

- Nada que tu no sepas- respondió con todo el veneno que podía solo Erza se coloco frente a él.

- Por favor Natsu, te pido que no te expreses asi a Lucy en esta su última misión como miembro de Fairy Tail-

- ¿Erza… cuando?-

- Te oí y quería que tuvieras una agradable despedida-

- Por mí que haga lo que quiera, es hora de irnos o no llegaremos a Roza nunca- dijo el chico pelirosa sin ningún sentimiento aparente pero por dentro lo consumían dos sentimientos, de un lado la rabia al saber que Lucy había mandado a Loke para golpearlo y del otro un vacio enorme al saber que ella se iría al terminar la misión.

Asi el gremio más fuerte salió en dirección de la misión más importante que hubieran tenido hasta ahora.

_Notas del autor:_

_Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está otro capítulo de esta historia que se me ocurrió en un dia de ocio; a los que me han dejado reviews muchas gracias y a los que están leyendo sin dejar nada solo les voy a decir… mil gracias por leerme. Ahora me he dado cuenta que es mejor que alguien te lea a que te comente, pero también los comentarios (buenos y malos) son el pago justo que nos podrían proporcionar por el tiempo que dedicamos a escribir fics. Eso para mí es mejor que unas cuantas monedas o algunos billeticos. Solo me resta decirles que el siguiente capítulo será un poco agridulce más dulce que agrio o ustedes lo juzgaran mejor._

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	4. Camino

Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Ultimate Dragon

Capitulo 3 El viaje a Roza

El primer tramo del viaje tenía que hacerse en tren por lo que Natsu no estuvo disponible para un enfrentamiento verbal con Lucy, si bien quería decirle que lo sentía, el recuerdo de lo que le había hecho Loke en nombre de la rubia dejaba mas en claro que ya no quería saber nada de él. En un momento dado Erza servía como un pacificador antes de que el dragon dijera cualquier cosa que sirviera para molestar a Lucy.

Y hablando de ella estaba ahí frente a un vaso de limonada con hielos, el vaso "sudaba" por la temperatura exterior que hacía. Otra chica se sentó junto a ella y solo dio un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa como bienvenida a la recién llegada.

- ¿Lucy-san te encuentras bien?- pregunto la maga de agua sinceramente preocupada.

- Solo que he perdido a un gran amigo para siempre, si solo olvidáramos lo que paso desde que todo se fue en picada, si solo no hubiera tratado de hacerle algo con mis propias manos y como todos le hubiera comprado un significativo obsequio nada de esto estaría pasando… Juvia… te quiero confesar algo que me está haciendo muy infeliz y que no he podido comentar con nadie; ¿me escucharías? ¿Escucharías lo que tiene que decir está loca?- su frente se fue a pique y su fleco cubría con una sombra los ojos color chocolate de la maga.

- Juvia escuchara lo que Lucy-san tenga que decir… y es bueno que lo hagas, Natsu-san es un tonto por no ver a la chica que está a su lado en las buenas y las malas-

- Yo… estoy…-

- Enamorada de Natsu-san, Juvia lo sabe… Sin querer te escuche hablar de eso antes del festival y quiero pedirte una disculpa Lucy-san… Juvia hizo lo posible por ayudarte pero simplemente todo salió al contrario de lo que planeé-

La maga de los espíritus celestiales se quedo estupefacta, a pesar de que trato de mantener el secreto ahora sabia que alguien estaba enterada de sus planes; sin contar a Lisanna y Mirajane por supuesto; un momento… "ayudar" eso hizo eco en la mente de Lucy por un momento y después lo externó.

- ¿Qué es lo que hiciste Juvia?-

- Juvia trato de que Natsu-san visitara a Lucy-san furtivamente en un dia de lluvia pero fracaso al ver aparecer a Gray-sama, además de que puse pólvora en tu polvo para hornear-

- Asi es que por eso estallaba mi horno… Ya no importa, Juvia, lo que hizo Virgo fue la verdadera razón por la que él y yo no podemos ser lo que éramos antes; me siento vacía y este sentimiento me está comiendo por dentro- las lagrimas amenazaban con escapársele por sus ojos, lo único que no quería es que Juvia se sintiera más mal asi que las ahogó en su garganta.

La puerta del vagón comedor se abrió y el peliazul mago de hielo se acerco a la barra donde estaban ellas.

- Chicas llegaremos a la estación de Iris en unos minutos, asi que hay que preparar su equipaje para bajar-

- ¡Gracias Gray!- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro, el no se dio cuenta que era fingida y se fue, otro vistazo a su acompañante le hizo ver que ahora ella es la que parecía muerta en vida.

- Juvia…- murmuro la chica

- No es nada Lucy-san, solo que Juvia se siente invisible ante Gray-sama aunque en algunas ocasiones le hable a Juvia, no hay nada que pueda hacer incluso en el festival Gray-sama se la paso con sus compañeros y Juvia se sintió desplazada-

- ¿Esos hombres por qué serán tan infantiles?- dijo Lucy en tono enfadado- tengo un plan Juvia pero quiero que me prometas que harás todo lo que yo te diga y si lo haces bien serás la novia de Gray-

- ¿En serio Lucy-san?- dijo la chica emocionada

- Pero solo si haces lo que te digo- la cara de Lucy solo reflejó malicia.

0-0-0-0

Iris era una de las ciudades especializadas en la ropa femenina que cualquier otra ya que a cada lado de la calle había sendas tiendas de vestidos, lencería (donde los chicos se quedaban embobados a ratos) y de zapatos. La verdad no se veía que existieran muchas tiendas de caballeros.

La caminata duro un rato hasta que llegaron a la posada donde pasarían la noche porque su siguiente destino era cruzar las montañas de Roza y asi llegar a la ciudad- playa para hacer la misión que Erza aun mantenía muy en secreto de los demás.

Juvia y Lucy salieron de compras mientras que los otros magos se quedaron en la posada; Natsu en el buffet (que quebraría en una hora), Gray en la habitación y Erza en la barra pidiéndole indicaciones al dueño de la posada.

El olor era muy dulce que era la combinación de los diferentes perfumes que las damas y los caballeros utilizaban. Las ropas características de los habitantes eran de corte formal (trajes y vestidos de gala) como si en cualquier momento fuera a comenzar una fiesta; las chicas iban distraídas en esos pensamientos cuando de un callejón oscuro salieron un par de cadenas que las apresaron y las arrastraron. Dentro de él había un hombre de aspecto rudo con un cuerpo exageradamente musculoso y lo más interesante es que llevaba un bigote abundante estilizado en sus puntas; el chaleco de piel se acoplaba perfectamente a el al igual que sus pantalones, las cadenas estaban enredadas en sus manos y parecía que las chicas tenían un par de boas constrictor enredadas en el cuerpo. El hombre sonrió un poco y paso su lengua por sus labios como saboreando a su "presa".

- Miren lo que me trajo la cadena, dos hermosuras con quienes pasar el rato-

- ¡Suéltanos en este instante antes de que te arrepientas!- dijo Lucy sabiendo que lo mermaría Juvia en cuanto ella se convirtiera en agua.

- ¡Yo nunca lo haría!- hablo sarcásticamente y entonces las cadenas apretaron un poco mas.

- ¡Juvia te quitara esa sonrisa estúpida de tu rostro!- la maga de agua se concentro pero se dio cuenta de que no podía transformarse en el disolvente universal- ¿Qué pasa con mi magia?-

- ¿Son magas? Ja ja ja- carcajeó- Peor para ustedes, mi especialidad son las cadenas anti magia, si te tocan no podrás hacer nada-

Los rostros de las chicas palidecieron al oír esto y entonces las cadenas empezaron a emitir un aura purpura y el hombre se acerco con una mirada libidinosa hacia a ellas, estaban perdidas sin su preciada magia. Entonces un silbido lleno el aire y una ráfaga pasó hacia el rostro del tipo.

- Elia Marrón, cinco sentencias por robo, dos por ataque premeditado, y un cartel de peligroso en las salas de la policía, fugado dos veces de la cárcel de máxima seguridad de Malva que es donde volverás- las chicas miraron al dueño de la voz que era un chico alto con una camisa negra y unos pantalones azules, llevaba su cabello largo y negro tejido en un trenza masculina; en sus manos tres piedras.

- ¡NUNCA!- soltó a Lucy que, a su parecer parecía más débil y le lanzo su cadena que el esquivo y corrió hacia el golpeándolo varias veces con movimientos que las chicas nunca habían visto eran una serie de patadas fuertes y movimientos de desbalance para el enemigo (*N/A) que terminó por soltar a Juvia.

Ahora si él se las pagaría las magas de Fairy Tail, Juvia se convirtió en agua y Lucy saco la llave de Acuario, como en la torre del paraíso hicieron magia conjunta.

- Puerta de la portadora de agua yo te abro ¡Acuario!- el espíritu celestial salió barriendo con las chicas y Marrón.

Hasta que ellos se estamparon contra la pared dejando inconsciente al rufián, pero algo dejo en estado de shock al espíritu el chico ni siquiera se había movido ni un centímetro de su postura anterior y ella sintió un inmenso poder de mago de agua por lo que le salieron dos corazoncitos en los ojos.

- ¡Qué guapo!- se arrojo a él y en ese momento Lucy se levanto viendo como su espíritu agarraba al "salvador"

- Acuario, ¿Qué pasó con Scorpio?- dijo un poco en tono de molestarla-

- No me hables de él y ¡espero que me llames!- dijo lo último al chico y ella desapareció.

Juvia sabía que era muy fuerte el ataque de Acuario combinado con su magia pero en ese momento sintió un extraordinario poder mágico que bajo en un instante, ¿sería acaso del chico que estaba frente a ellas?

- ¡Gracias por rescatarnos!- dijo la rubia mientras que el solo se acerco a Marrón y se lo echo al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

- Ahora están a salvo, yo tengo que terminar mi misión- sin querer la camisa se arrugó en la parte del abdomen mostrando una cabeza de toro sin un cuerno.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? Para poder agradecerte alguna vez- dijo Juvia quien inexplicablemente se sonrojo ante la mirada del extraño.

- Shiryu y pertenezco al gremio Minotaur Horn- el chico se fue pero antes de salir del callejón tropezó y dio con el suelo- ITAIIIII-

Las chicas rieron al ver esa divertida escena al parecer era un chico serio y fuerte pero la expresión que había hecho hacia que se viera mas infantil, incuso más que Natsu. Esta historia fue contada a Erza en cuanto llegaron a la posada y su respuesta fue un regaño a ella misma por no haber ido con ellas, en la mente de Juvia el chico seguía estampado, acaso a ella le había gustado.

0-0-0-0

Antes de que el buffet quedara en bancarrota Natsu fue sacado a regañadientes por Gray quien quería dar una vuelta por esa ciudad donde las chicas lindas abundaban.

- Cabeza de lava ¡dime algo! ¿Cómo podrías saber si estas enamorado de alguien?- soltó el mago de hielo mientras caminaban cerca de un rio que cruzaba la ciudad.

- ¿Acaso Gray el pervertido por fin ha admitido que le gusta Juvia?- dijo el pelirrosa a lo que Happy salió de atrás de ellos.

- TE GUSSSTA~-

- Aun no estoy seguro de eso, es solo que ver a todas esas parejas me dio una pequeña punzada de celos… ¿Qué se sentirá amar a alguien realmente?- exclamo cabizbajo

- Oye no tienes por qué… -

- Tú lo tienes tan fácil y aun no te has dado cuenta. Pero yo aun no me puedo imaginar cómo podría tener un amor para dar a Juvia; si es que ella fuera la indicada- interrumpió Gray

- Solo hazte la misma pregunta que yo me hago cuando pienso eso… ¿Qué tiene de interesante compartir saliva con otra persona?-

- Aun eres un inmaduro Carbón-

- Y tú un sentimental Iceberg- se puso en pose de batalla al igual que su ami-nemigo.

En eso vieron a dos señoritas que caminaban con sendas cajas; que llevarían, de seguro, vestidos, zapatos y demás cosas. A una de ellas se le rompió un tacón y dando traspiés iba a dar al agua; antes de que reaccionaran los magos una sombra avanzó arrojando las cajas y a la chica hacia la acera impidiendo que cayera al río mientras el "tomaba un chapuzón".

- Ayuda… ¡no sé nadar!- dijo el salvador que fue ayudado por Gray; ya que se sentía identificado por lo sucedido antes del festival.- ¡Muchas gracias amigo!-

- Eso fue muy tonto; si no sabías nadar para que te arrojas a salvar a alguien-

- Es mi código, no puedo dejar que alguna chica salga lastimada… Ah… Ahhh… ¡ACHUU!-

- Estás empapado, ¿porqué no vienes con nosotros a nuestra posada? ahí podrás secarte-

- Gracias amigos… Mi nombre es Shiryu y pertenezco al gremio de Minotaur Horn-

- ¿Eres un mago?, pues no se nota-

- Interesante, un gato que habla- dijo el chico al oír la afirmación de Happy

Los tres chicos y el gato avanzaron sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos los seguían; mientras tanto Erza estaba organizando mapas y demás accesorios que llevarían en su viaje por los bosques y después salió solo para ver entrar a los magos con un hombre de su edad a lo cual no dio mucha importancia, necesitaba obtener la ruta más fácil para llegar eficientemente a Roza.

Shiryu se quitó las ropas mojadas y las puso frente a la chimenea, entonces Gray y Natsu pudieron ver su marca de gremio: una cabeza de toro sin un cuerno.

- ¿Qué significa tu emblema?- pregunto Natsu intrigado

- Hay una leyenda en mi pueblo… Un mago muy poderoso tuvo piedad de un minotauro y este en recompensa por eso le regaló uno de sus cuernos que lo hizo más ágil, mas fuerte y más resistente- respondió sonriente.

En ese momento entraron las chicas que venían platicando amenamente con bolsas de compras en sus manos. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que el que estaba frente a la chimenea con una toalla (proporcionada por Gray quien ya estaba desnudo por enésima vez) era nada más que su salvador del dia anterior; Juvia se sonrojó mientras que Lucy le hacia una seña para dar marcha al plan del tren solo que la peliazul ya no estaba tan convencida de sus sentimientos.

- Shiryu-sama, ¿Qué hace aquí?-

- ¿Lo conocen?- exclamó Natsu sorprendido

- _¿Sama?- _pensó Gray_- Eso solo se lo dice a la persona que le gusta es decir a mí y ahora este tipo. ¿Porque siento este fuego en mi interior como si yo fuera cabeza de carbón?-_

- Hola… ustedes son las que estaban en mi camino para apresar a Marrón, las recuerdo muy bien-

- ¡Gray! ¡Natsu! ¿Donde estaban? ¡Hay que hacer muchas cosas! nadie me puede decir una ruta segura para llegar a Roza… ¡oh disculpa!- dijo al ver al invitado

- No hay rutas seguras a Roza, pero conozco la más rápida que nos lleva a través del bosque donde están las entradas a las grutas donde cuentan las leyendas que vive un dragon-

En esta parte Natsu se puso serio y Erza consultó el mapa intentando encontrar la entrada por ella misma.

- No la encontraras ahí, solo los que viven en Roza la conocen-

- Lo siento pero no podemos dejar que vayas con nosotros es muy peligroso-

- Pero él es un mago Erza, por cierto yo soy Lucy y ella es Juvia- dijo la rubia señalando a la maga de agua- además es él quien nos salvo del bravucón y le debemos una… ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?-

- Estaría encantado Lucy-nee-

- ¿Nee?-

- Si te pareces a mi hermana mayor- sin querer le había dicho a Lucy vieja.

- Si nos va a acompañar me tienes que decir todo lo que sepas del dragón- los ojos de Natsu habían adquirido un brillo intenso y el chico solo le sonrió

- ¡Claro Natsu-nii! Aunque te diré que solo son puros cuentos de viejas chismosas. A mi parecer no es verdad-

Asi en una decisión casi unánime se unió temporalmente al equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail el mago desconocido de Minotaur Horn.

_Notas del autor:_

_Oe minna ¿Qué tal su fin? Yo aquí mandándoles este pequeño pedazo de mi Fic, gracias a las hermosuras que leen mi fic (y también a los guapos XD) ¿Qué les pareció a presentación de mi personaje? Este personaje tendrá el peso de la historia sobre sus hombros durante tres capítulos más que es lo que le falta a esta historia para terminar. Gracias a mi novia quien me corrige en mi ortografía que no es tan mala pero ella la pule._

_ No se pierdan el próximo capítulo las cuevas_

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita _

_Huachi-sama._

_Edicion- En un apartado pongo N/A y lo que quería decirles es que era estilo de pelea de Tai-chi_

_Gomene :P_


	5. Cuevas

Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Ultimate Dragon

Capítulo 4 ¿Cuevas del Dragón?

Shiryu estaba aspirando la brisa fresca en el balcón de la posada donde se hospedaba el equipo de Fairy Tail, el mismo había pagado su habitación. Estaba feliz de conocer a uno de los gremios legendarios que ahora no era más que la burla de todo el continente; un débil golpeteo se oyó en la puerta y su voz sonó para que la persona pasara.

– Shiryu-sama, Erza-san quiere saber si puede verlo en las mesas de la posada para trazar la ruta que hemos de seguir hoy–dijo una Juvia muy apenada peor que cuando estaba frente a Gray.

– Juvia… al parecer Erza es muy previsora; iré enseguida– un beso se plantó en la mejilla de la chica– ¡gracias!– Shiryu bajo dejándola ahí; de pie.

La chica peliazul puso su mano en donde el chico le había dejado el calor de sus labios, aunque él le parecía muy lindo algo en su interior le daba muy mala espina. Si solo Gray fuera asi con ella, si solo le dedicara una sonrisa como aquella vez en el techo cuando peleaban contra el "Dragonoid". En verdad solo estaba jugando a los celos con ese chico o realmente se estaba enamorando de él, en ese caso ¿el amor que sentía por Gray solo había sido un capricho? ¿O solo estaba siendo eclipsado por aquel gesto de caballerosidad al salvarlas del criminal?

– Realmente Juvia esta confundida– susurró mientras bajaba.

Mientras tanto en el comedor de la posada Erza comía un pastel de fresa con un mapa de la región a su lado y frente a ella el chico de Minotaur Horn que le indicaba la ruta más fácil para llegar a las cuevas.

– Las únicas partes más difíciles para llegar a las cuevas Erza-nee son el área de rio donde esta una guarida de ladrones y en la entrada que está llena de escorpiones gigantes–

Natsu venia bajando las escaleras para ver al nuevo chico cuando un relámpago rubio paso frente a él para abrazar al pelinegro.

– ¡Lucy-nee buenos días!–

– ¡Buenos días Shiryu! ¿Cómo dormiste?–

– Acostado en mi cama, como todas las personas en su sano juicio– la risa se hizo general excepto para cierto pelirosa que sentía como sus tripas iban subiendo, como una vibora reptando en un árbol, hasta su garganta.

Le agradaba el chico y no lo podía negar, tenía un olor muy fresco y relajante, como si se tratara de un lago, a su parecer era por el tipo de magia que usaba… agua. Pero ahora se estaba metiendo en sus terrenos, estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Lucy y él no se lo iba a permitir. Tronó sus nudillos cuando un fragmento de hielo fue hacia el chico pelinegro quien sin ningún problema lo esquivo.

– ¡Gray-sama deténgase por favor!– Exclamó la maga de agua que tomaba el brazo del mago de hielo quien estaba desnudo excepto por sus calzoncillos.

– ¡Te voy a desollar vivo niño bonito!, ¿Cómo te atreviste a besar a Juvia?– todos se quedaron con la boca abierta excepto Juvia y Shiryu, este último con una mirada apacible en su rostro.

– Si quieres pelear Gray, te advierto que no lo voy a permitir. Él es nuestro único guía, ¿O-ÍS-TE?– ordenó Erza con un aura maléfica y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, no estaba intimidado. Ese sentimiento agrio en la boca de su estómago le ordenaba que debía matar a Shiryu sin importar que Erza se pusiera en su camino.

– Solo hasta que esta misión acabe… pero después ni Erza con su mejor armadura podrá defenderte–dio media vuelta y le hizo una seña a Natsu quien lo siguió hacia el callejón detrás de la posada.

Shiryu sonrió por lo bajo para después volver a las instrucciones de como cruzar el bosque con el mínimo peligro para llegar a Roza.

0–0–0–0–0

– ¡Ese chico está tramando algo!– exclamó Gray en el mismo instante en que ya no vieron a nadie.

– Gray, estas fuera de tu juicio. Él no es malo y no está tramando nada; solo que tu estas celoso porque Juvia te gusta–

– Eso no es lo que pasa–

– TE GUSSSTA~– dijo Happy quien salía de la ventana al ver a los chicos en el callejón.

– ¡Silencio gato! Y tu Natsu… ¿Por qué no te enojas cuando Lucy esta junto a él?– Natsu solo entorno los ojos y miro a Gray despectivo.

– Lo que pase con Lucy ya no es mi problema, ella solo es mi mejor amiga–

– ¿Natsu?– murmuró Happy– acaso lo que pasó…–

– Ya no quiero hablar de eso, y tú… – dijo hacia el mago de hielo– deberías decirle a Juvia lo que sientes antes de que la pierdas– susurró apenas audible, mientras sus ojos se ocultaban en una sombra que hacia su pelo

– Yo…–

– ¡Oye Natsu! ¿Vamos por algo de pescado antes de que avancemos y no encontremos una tienda en kilómetros?– El chico forzó una sonrisa y caminó tras el gato hacia el mercado.

Al parecer el nombre de Happy había sido el adecuado porque siempre tenía el potencial para sacarle una sonrisa a alguien y el que necesitaba sonreír en ese momento era el pelirosa; el mago nudista pensó en lo que le había dicho su amigo y lo que él estaría sintiendo al saber que ya había perdido cualquier oportunidad con la rubia con lo sucedido en el festival. Erza salió con un vestido y con las chicas tras de ella.

– Nos iremos a surtir de víveres para el camino, ¿quieres venir Gray?–

– Yo… voy a buscar mi ropa– contesto alejándose de ellas

Las chicas se alejaron y por primera vez vio a Juvia con otros ojos, ese cabello que había cambiado dos veces por él, le recordó el momento en que era su enemiga y como la salvo, el momento en que hicieron magia conjunta, eso era lo que quería. Tomar esa mano enguantada y sentir la calidez de la chica, no había tenido estos sentimientos antes; tal vez a esto se referían con empezar a madurar.

0–0–0–0–0

Después de comprar víveres y acomodar sus cosas todos comenzaron su camino hacia el bosque de Iris que era del tipo templado con algunas coníferas (si es raro); hasta ahora todo había permanecido muy callado y los líderes del grupo eran Erza y Shiryu quien ahora llevaba una playera verde y unos pantalones de color beige, su cabello permanecía en trenza.

Natsu estaba platicando de trivialidades con Happy y las chicas aún seguían hablando de lo sucedido esa mañana entre Juvia y Shiryu, un ruido de hojas moviéndose los hizo ponerse en guardia.

– Aun estamos muy lejos del rio–

– Puede ser una emboscada– respondió Erza a la afirmación del pelinegro.

De entre las ramas salió un ave y todos se relajaron, avanzaron un poco y varias flechas fueron hacia ellos, lo único que hicieron fue esquivarlas. Happy se ocultó bajo el carro de Erza y los chicos se pusieron en guardia, los hombres vestidos de negro con rojo salieron para enfrentarse a sus "victimas".

– Son muy buenos pero ahora nos darán todo su dinero y se irán de aquí con uno o dos huesos rotos–

– Si creen que…– Erza fue interrumpida por un brazo que se puso enfrente de ella, era Shiryu

– Yo me encargo de esas basuras Erza-nee ustedes guarden fuerza para terminar con su misión–

– Ja, ¿son magos? Qué bueno asi tendremos artículos mágicos que venderemos por diez veces su valor– hablo el, aparentemente, líder quien saco un sable pero de pronto su expresión cambio.

Shiryu le había golpeado con la palma de la mano en el vientre dejándolo sin aliento, el bandido que estaba a su lado atacó pero con otro movimiento rápido golpeo puntos vitales y ahora estaba en guardia con sus manos frente a él imitando a una mantis (si, es el estilo mantis del kung-fu). Los compañeros de los caídos avanzaron al mismo tiempo pero una serie de patadas y golpes tan rápidos como el relámpago dejaron a los bandidos hechos una piltrafa, Erza avanzó hacia el líder y lo levanto.

– ¿Dime, dónde está tu jefe?–

– No sé a qué te refieres–

– ¡Al tipo con un tatuaje en la espalda!– Erza era amenazante pero lo que le había dado miedo era la descripción del tipo

– ¿El asesino del pueblo Roza? No es nuestro jefe y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría porque ya estaría muerto en este mismo instante–

– Te creo, ahora lárguense–

– Si es cierto Erza nos embarcamos en esta misión pero aún no nos has dicho de que se trata– dijo Natsu un poco enfadado mientras la pelirroja dejaba ir a los bandidos y ellos huían despavoridos.

– Buscamos a un asesino que mató a varias personas en Roza, nadie sabe su nombre y lo único que dice el cartel es que tiene un tatuaje en la espalda y dirige una banda de criminales–

– Un asesino… eso no parece interesante– dijo Natsu– Pero si es para ganar joyas es lo único que importa–

– La recompensa es de 2 000 000–confirmo Erza a lo que los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

– Mi parte será más de un mes de renta–Lucy se quedó fría. Sería lo suficiente para poder buscar otro gremio, tal vez se quedara un tiempo como independiente.

– Hay que apurarnos, la noche aquí cae demasiado aprisa y debemos encontrar un lugar donde acampar antes de llegar a la cueva que nos llevara a Roza– exclamó Shiryu con un semblante serio rompiendo el ambiente actual.

– Noche– murmuro Gray–_hoy lo voy a hacer, ella tiene que saber lo que siento–_se dijo mentalmente

0–0–0–0–0

Un claro cerca del rio fue el lugar que escogieron para acampar, Shiryu se sentó en posicion de loto viendo hacia un lago que se formaba en el remanso, podía sentir el flujo del agua que permanecía serena. Juvia avanzo un poco pero unos brazos fuertes la tomaron por la cintura para llevarla lejos del campamento.

Gray la bajo y se quedó frente a ella.

– ¿Gray-sama?– murmuró la chica

– Juvia, necesito saber si en verdad te gusta ese chico Shiryu. ¿Te gusta?–

– Juvia aun no lo sabe, pero sabe que se siente muy diferente de lo que Juvia siente por Gray-sama–

– Entonces aún estoy a tiempo…– sonrió– Juvia yo… quiero… bueno… Arggghh–

– Juvia no entiende–

– Lo que te quiero decir es…–

El latido del corazón de Gray comenzó a elevarse, sentía como le faltaba el aire. Entonces puso su mirada sobre los labios de la maga de agua, se veían tersos y apetecibles, sabía que las palabras sobraban, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a Juvia por los brazos y le robó un beso. Al principio fue un poco rudo a lo que la chica se quedó sorprendida pero fue convirtiéndose en uno más tierno y la necesidad de aire se hizo evidente por lo que se separaron.

– Gray-sama–

– ¡Deja de llamarme asi!, ¡a partir de hoy soy tu novio solo dime Gray!– ordenó pícaramente

– Juvia está feliz, te amo Gray– dijo la chica poniéndose sobre su pecho que por alguna razón desconocida ya estaba desnudo.

Mientras que detrás de un árbol un par de ojos veían la escena, el plan marchaba sobre ruedas. Ahora solo faltaba que llegaran a Roza y comenzaría la segunda fase.

0—0—0—0—0

La mañana despunto fresca y con algo de neblina, la primera en levantarse fue Erza, como era su costumbre. Revisó cada una de las tiendas para ver a sus amigos sólo que al abrir la de Gray se llevó una sorpresa, Juvia dormía plácidamente en el pecho del mago de hielo que estaba desnudo.

– ¿Qué es esto?– grito la pelirroja totalmente roja al imaginar lo que había pasado en la noche

– ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?– se preguntó Gray recordando haberse metido solo a la tienda

– Gray fue maravillosa la noche; y por lo que hiciste con Juvia anoche vas a tener que casarte conmigo– terminó la chica abrazándose a Gray viendo que estaba semidesnuda.

– Esto si ya es el colmo Gray– Erza lo saco fuera de la tienda y lo arrodillo.

– No dejes a Juvia viuda antes de casarse Erza-san– la peli azul abrazo a su enamorado

– ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?–

Lucy, Natsu, Happy y Shiryu habían salido al oír el escándalo que había tan de mañana.

– Gr… Gra… Gray y Ju… Juvia… –el color rojo no había dejado su rostro y ahora sus orejas humeaban

– Gray y Juvia ya son pareja Lucy-san, todo gracias a ti– respondió sonriente la maga de agua.

– No le quites mérito a cabeza de cerillo–

Erza no solía perder la calma ante nada, pero la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos la había traumatizado de por vida.

-G-Gray… maldito… - la pelirroja suspiró con fuerza y luego pronunció la siguiente frase como si le costara mucho dolor- Pórtate como un hombre y acepta tu responsabilidad…–

– Me alegro– dijo Natsu con un semblante sombrío– ahora solo terminemos esta misión y vayamos a casa esto me aburre– dio media vuelta y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

Todos hicieron lo mismo y empezaron su avance nuevamente hacia las cuevas, el camino fue muy silencioso e incluso la hierba estaba un poco seca y muerta. Erza se hinco para tomar un poco, lo cual le dio una mala espina.

– ¡No puede ser!– dijo Shiryu

A la entrada de la caverna estaban varios exoesqueletos de un tamaño descomunal, la pelirroja también los vio y tomo de un lado de la entrada un trozo de aguijón. No había duda los escorpiones habían sido masacrados.

– Debió haber sido el dragon, recuerdo que Igneel se comía todo lo que estuviera a su alcance–grito Natsu entusiasmado

– ¡Como tú!–

– ¿Qué dijiste Princesita de Hielo?–

– Lo que oíste hoguera–

– ¡Dejen de pelear! ¿Quieren?– replico Erza

– ¡Aye!– dijeron al unísono abrazándose

– Hay que continuar, sino puede que el asesino ya no esté en Roza–hablo Lucy

Los chicos entraron primero y se veían laberínticas aquellas cuevas, Shiryu fue avanzando por delante del grupo, Erza se sentía intranquila al ver los muros llenos de grietas. La luz fue haciéndose más escasa y Natsu tuvo que sacar una antorcha para prenderla con su magia; solo para ver como Lucy iba tras Shiryu, Juvia pegada a Gray y Erza viendo hacia todos lados, Happy estaba sobre sus hombros cuando oyó un ruido más adelante.

– ¿Que fue eso?– dijo Lucy poniéndose tras el de Minotaur Horn

– ¿Es ese dragon?– murmuro Natsu y aspiro un poco el olor que lo hizo taparse la nariz– huele a sapo–

– ¿Sapo?– la antorcha que traía el dragon slayer había caído y ahora en el suelo la pelirroja pudo ver una pluma blanca del tamaño de su brazo, la tomo entre sus manos y tenía una consistencia rígida– ¡Juvia, Shiryu! ¡Formen un escudo de agua!–

– ¿Eh?– dijeron los magos de agua

– ¡Ahora! ¡Kaizo!–

Una armadura dorada apareció con un casco que llevaba un cristal opaco en el lugar de los ojos, Los magos al ver la posicion de batalla de la pelirroja optaron por hacer lo que les había dicho.

– Esta misión está subiendo de grado, no esperaba encontrar uno de esos dos veces en mi vida…–

– ¿Qué es Erza? ¿Un dragon?– pregunto Lucy totalmente asustada

– Algo mas mortífero… un basilisco. Intenten no mirarle a los ojos directamente o morirán, el escudo podrá protegernos de un ataque sorpresa. ¡Hay que salir de aquí a toda velocidad!–

El avance fue rápido hasta que llegaron a la parte más profunda donde estaba un gran lago, de pronto un coletazo abrió la burbuja y lanzo un rugido similar al sonido del croar de una rana con el canto de un gallo (usare al basilisco mitológico XP), el monstruo volvió a esconderse en la oscuridad dejando a los chicos tumbado en el suelo.

– No miren hacia arriba, traten de luchar con las miradas en el suelo; la última vez que pelee con uno casi me envenena–

El basilisco volvió a salir arrojando a Gray al lago, era muy rápido; Lucy estaba petrificada en el suelo por el miedo.

– ¡No quiero morir!– susurró y el único que lo oyó fue Natsu. No iba a dejar que ella saliera lastimada.

– Erza… solo dime hacia donde tengo que atacar y yo lo hare–

– Natsu… tu olfato debería ayudarte y tu oído–

– Mi olfato está saturado de su olor, parece que esta caverna central es su nido y lo huelo por todas partes y el eco de la cueva es mucho, no podría detectarlo asi– dijo serio

– ¡Bien!– Erza levanto la vista con su armadura especial que lo que hacía era el mantener la vista en el basilisco sin morir o quedar convertida en estatua por el veneno– ¡Ilumina la caverna Natsu!–

– Karyuu no Koen– La esfera de fuego ilumino la caverna lo que ayudo a Erza a ubicar al enemigo que iba directamente hacia ella.

– ¡Natsu a tu derecha!– la llama se dirigió hacia la caballero quien de un movimiento la esquivo haciendo que golpeara al animal.

– Quien solo se sacudió las llamas como si fueran nada–

– ¡Rayos!– refunfuño– es muy viejo sus plumas ya son escamas necesitamos algo más sólido para matarlo–

– Entonces tengo que ponerme serio–Natsu puso su mano en el hombro de Erza– ¡lánzame!–

– ¿Qué?–

– ¡Lánzame al basilisco tengo un plan!–

– Yo te ayudo Erza– Gray llevaba uno lentes hechos de hielo que le permitían observar al oponente

Este volvió a lanzar un rugido entonces en su cabeza de serpiente aparecieron los colmillos de los cuales comenzó a caer un líquido morado que perforaba la roca como acido.

– Ten cuidado Natsu–

Ambos magos se pusieron en posicion y Natsus corrió al oler a sus amigos salto y estos lo lanzaron con la fuerza de sus piernas hacia el ser quien se abalanzo con los colmillos hacia el frente, Natsu solo podía oír la voz de la rubia diciendo su nombre lo cual puso en un trance al dragon quien se envolvió entre fuego y rayos.

– Guren Bakuraijin–

El veneno se consumió en las llamas y la electricidad lo hizo estrellarlo contra la pared de la caverna, los daños internos habían sido muchos por lo que el monstruo había muerto. Todos se alegraron pero después de ver al dragon Slayer su sonrisa cayo hasta la preocupación, uno de los colmillo estaba incrustado en el brazo del mago de fuego.

– No, ¡hay que volver a la ciudad y buscar un médico!–

– El veneno de basilisco es mortal; no llegaríamos–dijo Shiryu

– Natsu…– grito Happy mientras Lucy estaba llorando en el suelo... su Natsu moriría.

– Solo queda una opción– exclamó el pelinegro, tomo al dragon Slayer como pudo y lo arrojo al lago

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?– reclamo Gray pero Erza lo detuvo.

– ¿Lucy te puedo pedir una de tus lágrimas?– la rubia solo asintió y el chico la tomo de su rostro poniéndola en el agua– ¡Vida y muerte, vida da!–

Toco el agua y esta empezó a brillar, un color purpura lleno el ambiente y después se fue haciendo más claro. Cuando dejo de brillar el chico de pelo negro solo sonrio.

Natsu salió del lago por su propio pie y la herida se había curado por completo.

– ¿Qué fue eso?– dijo Juvia

– Agua curativa, un hechizo avanzado de un mago de agua–respondió sonriente– Antes de que pase otra cosa hay que avanzar solo falta un poco.

Siguieron caminando pero al parecer Natsu no estaba del todo bien e iba en el hombro de Gray, Lucy ahora comprendía que no podría vivir sin que el pelirosa estuviera a su lado, ¿entonces como dejaría el gremio para ir a otro lugar?

_Notas del autor:_

_Perdón mis queridos mortales por tardarme con este fic es que tuve un problema con este archivo (lo había perdido) y ahora que ya termine les pido que esperen el siguiente capítulo por que será revelador; gracias a los que siguen el Fic y a los que ahora me siguen a mi _

_Nos vemos en el que sigue_

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	6. Suiryuu

Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Ultimate Dragon

Capítulo 5.- Suiryuu

Natsu seguía un poco confundido por el veneno del basilisco; aunque la mayoría ya habia dejado el organismo del muchacho. Erza lideraba el grupo con los ojos bien abiertos por si algún contratiempo se presentaba.

Todos caminaban por un túnel iluminado por la energía que irradiaba el Fleuve Etoile que era llevado por Lucy quien tenía a Happy en su hombro, dio un pequeño vistazo hacia atrás; Juvia y Gray estaban abrazados como si siempre hubieran estado asi.

Como quería poner a Natsu en sus hombros y cargarlo hasta la salida, pero no podía, era demasiado débil incluso para Fairy Tail. Cada una de las batallas que habia tenido siempre habia sido salvada, incluso contra Oración Seis si Hibiki no le hubiera dado el Uranometría ni siquiera habría podido salir viva.

– Natsu-nii–oyó la voz de Shiryu y volteo para ver como lo quería tomar de la pared donde se habia recargado

– Estoy bien solo que aún estoy un poco mareado–

– Son solo efectos secundarios en un momento estarás bien– dijo el chico

Por alguna razón Lucy vio el semblante de tristeza en la cara del pelinegro y el siguió avanzando incluso frente a ella; habia algo que ahora le resultaba extraño del chico. Como un aura de tristeza profunda que a la vez le daba escalofrió a la rubia.

– ¡Ven cabeza de cerrillo apagado! te ayudare a llegar a Roza; ahí descansaremos y estarás listo para la batalla contra el asesino; no creas que podrás escapar a la batalla solo porque estas débil– Gray lo tomó pero el pelirosa solo lo alejo

– Aun puedo caminar princesita helada– respondió avanzando a un paso de zombi.

El túnel llego a su fin viendo como las olas golpeaban las rocas y una brisa salada llenaba el ambiente; avanzaron más por la playa, era muy hermosa y el sol estaba en lo más alto. Cuando llegaron a Roza algo les congeló la sangre; todo el pueblo estaba en ruinas; parecía abandonado de muchos años atrás y al fondo solo una casa con un letrero roto que decía "Min…tau… H…n".

– ¿Ese es Minotaur Horn?– preguntó Erza en tono de regaño

– ¡Lo siento!; ese era mi gremio hace 10 años hasta que todos comenzaron a dejar la aldea hacia el mar cuando su protector los dejo–

– Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?–

– Buscaban a un Asesino y… esta frente a ustedes– Se quitó la camisa y les dio la espalda, ahí tenía un dragon verde tatuado– Yo soy Shiryu y aquí me decían "el dragon", yo los mande traer Fairy Tail–

– ¡Maldito! Sabía que tenías algo en lo que no podía confiar–dijo Gray.

– Ahora tengo que matarlos como lo he hecho con varios gremios que he traído–un círculo mágico lo rodeó y su ropa cambio drásticamente. Ahora llevaba un yifu blanco con cordones negros y unas sandalias del mismo color.

– ¿Cómo osas deshonrar el nombre de los dragones?– Natsu se lanzó en un ataque frontal.

Shiryu se colocó en guardia pero era diferente a como lo había hecho antes solo mostraba tres dedos en sus manos (kung fu estilo dragon :P) tomó por la mano al dragon slayer y lo lanzó contra una casa, destrozándola. Erza se abalanzó también pero una patada logro desbalancearla y hacerla caer; Lucy estaba desconcertada, aquel tímido y un poco torpe chico ahora se habia transformado en un verdadero adversario incluso habia quitado a Erza en su camino.

– ¿Qué si tomo el nombre de los dragones en vano? No, Natsu-nii–

Gray se colocó en pose y un círculo apareció frente a él.

– Ice Make Lance–

Siete lanzas se dirigieron a gran velocidad solo que Shiryu las esquivo y golpeo de frente al chico haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre, Juvia no dudo en lanzar su Water Slicer pero solo iban alrededor de él como si la misma agua sucumbiera ante su presencia.

Lucy corrió a la fuente de agua que estaba en medio de la aldea e invoco a Acuario.

– ¿Ahora qué quieres mocosa?–

– Rápido no hay tiempo lanza un ataque a ese chico–

– Pero si es el guapo… ¡no lo hare Lucy!–respondió el espíritu

– Pero si el ataca con toda su fuerza nos vencerá–

– No… puedo… siento… un gran poder que me impide atacar– en ese momento sus ojos se pusieron azules y levantó su cántaro– ¡IAHHHHHHHH!–

El torrente de agua se levantó de la fuente y un pozo cercano para lanzarla contra el asesino arrastrándolo hacia el mar.

– Fue un golpe sensacional Lucy– dijo Gray pero Lucy estaba muy asustada al ver como desaparecía Acuario y una columna de agua se elevó con Shiryu sobre ella.

– ¡Gracias por la comida!... ahora si tengo todo mi poder– sonrió mientras una aura azul lo cubría. En ese instante un olor llegó a la nariz del pelirosa era muy similar al que tenía él, Wendy y Gajeel.

– ¡No puede ser! es…–

– Asi es Natsu-nii; yo no uso el nombre de los dragones en vano porque soy uno. Mi nombre es Shiryu Wan conocido como "El dragon" en el gremio extinto de Minotaur Horn; y soy un dragon slayer de agua–

Erza habia aprovechado este monólogo para colocarse la armadura de la emperatriz de agua y golpearlo con su espada pero un golpe llego más pronto en su estómago (parte no cubierta por la armadura) y cayó en la arena.

– Esa armadura está hecha de las escamas de una sirena; pero el verdadero rey del mar es el dragón de agua… mi padre… Mikun–bajó controlando la columna de agua.

Un ataque combinado del mago de hielo y la maga de agua fue contra el creando un torrente congelado. El dragón sólo levantó la mano deteniendo el ataque y mordiendo el hielo como si fuera un gran caramelo.

– El hielo solo es agua congelada y también entra en mi dominio– desapareció velozmente y golpeó a Gray con precisión micrométrica en la espalda lo que lo dejó en el suelo.

– ¡Gray!– grito Juvia pero en ese momento fue tomada por la espalda, torciendo su mano derecha y con el brazo derecho de Shiryu sobre su cuello.

– Tu eres parte de mi dieta…– olisqueó un poco a la chica y su semblante tranquilo cambio a uno más sombrío– pero te dejaré para el final– en ese momento Juvia sin quererlo se transformó en agua y en un instante se congeló

– Juvia… ¡Maldito!–

– Es hora de dejar de jugar con ustedes– en eso un corte cayó sobre su espalda dejándolo en la arena lleno de sangre–

– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?–

– La verdad no, Erza– dijo el chico detrás de ella mientras el cuerpo en el suelo se volvía agua y quedaba en la arena.

– ¿Cuándo?–

Un solo golpe en el centro de su torso hizo que la armadura desapareciera y sólo estuviera una Erza en traje de baño, ¿Cómo es que era tan fuerte este enemigo? Volvió su rostro y el reía.

– ¡Quédate aquí!, tendremos nuestra batalla al final–

Se dio la vuelta sin preocuparse de la caballero hacia Lucy, en ese momento una ráfaga de fuego lo golpeó de lleno, al detenerse al chico solo le salía un ligero vapor del cuerpo.

– El efecto de mi agua curativa parece haber pasado, Natsu-nii– la magia empezó a girar en torno al chico de cabello negro– es hora de que tú y yo podamos medir nuestras fuerzas; la rivalidad ancestral entre el agua y el fuego. Suiryuu no… tekken–

El puño del dragón fue envuelto en un torrente que golpeó a un Natsu desbalanceado; sólo se habia recuperado un poco para entrar a la batalla pero ahora volvía al suelo. Shiryu se acercó a él. Un semblante maligno se posicionó en su rostro y lo primero que hizo fue ir contra Gray quien estaba en el suelo.

– Aun necesitas un incentivo– levantó el pie y arrojo al mago de hielo contra una casa con tanta fuerza que rompió la pared.

Erza levantó su cuerpo y se reequipo con su traje a dos katanas; el movimiento fue tan rápido y certero que esta vez sí dio en el blanco deseado, el pelinegro solo rio ante la pelirroja. En el segundo embate las dos armas salieron volando dio varios golpes rápidos a la chica solo en algunos puntos; en verdad era más rápido que la chica de cabello rojo y de un último golpe en el centro de su pecho la hizo volar contra un árbol.

– Eso no fue tan duro ¡Kaizo!– pero nada pasó– ¡Qué demonios!–

–Erza ahora tienes bloqueada tu magia; el siguiente ataque te dejará paralizada como a Gray–

Volvió a su postura de ataque; Erza se reincorporó y se lanzó contra él. En ese instante el chico sólo se detuvo y dio un salto atrás, la pelirroja no lo habia visto venir un golpe se incrusto en ella alejándola del campo de batalla.

– ¡Fallé!– Natsu aún estaba desorientado y veía todo doble.

– Eso dejará a Erza fuera de combate por un tie…– miró al suelo para después ser golpeado por Virgo.

– ¿Lo hice bien Ojou-sama?–

– Bien; Natsu descansa un poco yo me encargo de él–

– Es mío, Lu…– fue interrumpido.

– No te lo estoy pidiendo, te estoy dando una orden–grito decidida.

El Fleuve Etoile salió de su funda y se fue en contra del chico, solo esquivaba los ataques de chica con gran facilidad si bien el plan de la chica no era vencerlo era ganar tiempo para que Natsu se recuperara. Un brillo azulado llenó los ojos de Shiryu y después un grito surgió de la garganta de Gray.

– ¡Cuidado Lucy!–

La chica volteó y en un movimiento saltó hacia atrás esquivando el ataque de agua de Juvia que parecía ser controlada como aquella vez en la torre del paraíso; Lucy aun no entendía por que el tierno chico hacía esto; tomó otra vez sus llaves y seleccionó la de Aries.

– Esto no te hará daño, ¡brete puerta del cordero! ¡Aries!–

– Sunimasen; ¡Wool Bomb!–

El ataque efectivamente no hizo mucho daño terminó por detener a la chica de agua, en ese momento la rubia sintió un escalofrió y volteo para ver al pelinegro listo para lanzar su ataque.

– Suiryuu no Kanketsusen–

Un gran geiser salió de los pies de Lucy lanzándola al aire; el chico se elevó y con un golpe certero mando a la rubia al suelo arenoso de la playa.

– ¡LUCY!– Natsu se levantó haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y una gran cantidad de vapor se extendió de su cuerpo; Shiryu solo sonrió cayendo en el mar sin hundirse

– Es hora de comenzar la verdadera batalla Natsu-nii– levantó sus manos como si estuviera tomando a un títere– y mi primer movimiento será este– ¡Minakami ningyo!–

Gray, Erza, Juvia y Lucy se levantaron aun cuando no tenían la voluntad de hacerlo; eran controlados por la magia de agua de su oponente. Los cuatro se abalanzaron al pelirosa quien sonrió al ver una estela azul que se dirigía al marionetista.

– ¡Cuidaré a mis ami…!– se detuvo a medio camino cuando varios mini tornados se formaban alrededor del chico y los torrentes de agua iban contra el Exceed.

– ¡Happy cuidado!– el gato los estaba esquivando muy bien pero algunos si rozaban causándole un poco de daño. Natsu esquivó los ataques de sus amigos; era inhumano lo que hacía el chico.

De repente se oyó un grito agudo del gato y cayó sobre la arena; aún tenía esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro, Natsu salto sobre sus amigos para quedar frente a frente al chico.

– ¡Karyuu no Houko!– uno de los tornados que aún quedaban golpeo el aliento y lanzo un vapor denso.

Natsu estaba encerrado en tan temible bruma y comenzó a ver muchas sombras rodeándolo; sabía que alguna de esas sombras era Shiryu pero también cuatro eran de sus amigos; por primera vez se reclamó a sí mismo, olfateo para ver si podía descifrar los aromas y asi pelear más a gusto pero solo estaba el olor del vapor.

– No te queda más opción que lastimar a tus amigos si quieres pelear conmigo Natsu–

– Eres un maldito–

– Solo uso todo lo que tengo a mi favor para poder ganar–Natsu lo habia oído claramente y se arrojó a una sombre golpeándola, solo que esta era Gray– uno menos te faltan tres–

– No te preocupes por nosotros. Deshazte de ese maldito, tu eres el único que puede–Gray cayo y cerró los ojos, ahora sí escuchaba claramente el mar.

– Karyuu no…– sus manos se llenaron de fuego y salto lo más alto que pudo– ¡KOEN!–

La llama golpeó el mar y la bruma se desvaneció; al parecer lo había logrado; las chicas cayeron al suelo y el rápidamente corrió hacia Lucy.

– Oe Lucy, ¿estás bien?–dijo tomándola en brazos, ella lentamente abrió los ojos

– Natsu… –su voz se oía cansada y se abrazó a él– Suiryuu no PRISON– dijo la chica y se volvió agua que se enroscó en el chico presionándolo.

– Eso casi me da– respondió el dragon de agua saliendo con una quemadura menor en el brazo derecho que inmediatamente se curó al igual que la ropa volvió a la normalidad– ¡eres un digno dragon Natsu-nii! Pero te falta algo que es valioso en los dragones… ira; tristeza, amor… explota esos sentimientos y contrólalos a su forma más básica y asi podrás tener un verdadero poder de dragon… eso hará más interesante mi pelea–

– Deja a Natsu en paz– nuevamente Lucy lanzo su ataque pero esta vez él estaba preparado, dio un golpe con la palma en su torso.

– ¡Xuexing luo zhang!– Lucy cayo en el suelo y de su boca salió sangre– ¡Estorbas Lucy-nee!–

Entonces se sintió un pequeño temblor en el suelo, el chico volteo y una gran columna de fuego salía de donde estaba Natsu. Ahí estaba la ira que buscaba despertar; solo que estaba fuera de control.

– Metsu Ryu Ougi "Shiranui Gata"–abrió los ojos mostrando su furia– ¡Guren HOUOUKEN!–

El golpe dio de lleno al dragon de agua que no lo vio venir por la velocidad que tenía el chico; el ataque lo habia lanzado al agua

– ¡Lo derroté!– dijo el chico exhausto, fue hacia la chica levantándola– Lucy perdóname no quería que te pasara nada; todo esto es mi culpa. Si no me hubiera enojado contigo no estaríamos en esta misión y tú no estarías asi… Lo siento… ¡Lo siento mucho!–

– Na… Natsu… no digas nada–

– Ja ja ja ja ja– Se oyó en el agua– ¡estoy mejor que nunca!–dijo el chico que salía del mar–Ese golpe me dolió pero aún no está a mi nivel… un brillo azul llego al cuerpo del chico saliéndole unos esbozos de escamas

– ¿Dragon Force?–

Shiryu corrió y ataco al chico lanzándolo contra el antiguo edificio de Minotaur Horn destrozándolo con su cuerpo

– Ha desaparecido lo último que me ataba aquí–

Todos estaban en el suelo, incluso Erza, su enemigo solo sonreía por su victoria aplastante en el campo de batalla. Natsu se volvió a levantar con aspavientos.

- Te voy a matar-

- ¡Vamos!, ¡déjame ver tu ira dragon slayer!, solo así alcanzaras el nivel para derrotarme-dijo divertido

- ¡Karyuu no… - aspiró nuevamente- HOUKO!- el aliento de dragon de fuego fue directo al chico pero el solo sonrió al ver que era más débil que los anteriores que le había lanzado Natsu.

El hombre solo regreso al mar de un salto para que el ataque solo quemara la superficie, que irónico que un lugar tan bello como una de las playas del continente se convirtiera en el lugar de una derrota del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

- Natsu-nii; por eso estas en ese nivel tan bajo no atacas como si quisieras eliminarme- replico el chico saliendo del mar y caminando sobre el agua.- esto se haría asi… SUIRYUU NO HOUKO- Expulsó un aliento de agua que más bien parecía un pilar de agua saliendo de su boca que hizo que retrocediera hasta estrellarse con un rompeolas.

- ¡Natsu!- grito Lucy y rápidamente corrió hacia él, al parecer el último ataque había roto varias costillas del dragon, Erza nuevamente con su velocidad se colocó la armadura de la emperatriz acuática pero poco le sirvió al ser nuevamente repelida por una ola que rápidamente se congelo.

Gray aun no podía creer que sus técnicas fueran alimento para este nuevo dragon slayer que entraba en escena. Un tentáculo de agua tomo a Lucy atrayéndola hacia el hombre.

- ¡Lo siento nee-san pero tengo que hacer esto o sino Natsu-nii no peleará en serio!- sus uñas se transformaron en garras y lo que hizo fue asestarle un golpe en el costado que inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar.

Natsu miraba con miedo la herida de Lucy, si ella perdía más sangre de la que había perdido en la batalla todo se acabaría, las llamas se acumularon en su estómago deseando salir; y por fin solo soltó un rugido que hizo que todo el fuego en su interior ardiera como un sol. Había entrado en modo dragon force.

- ¡Maldito bastardo, pagarás por eso!- el hombre arrojó a Lucy frente a Natsu quien no dudo en tomarla en sus brazos.

- Natsu… antes de morir quiero decirte algo-

- ¡Cállate tonta! Tú no te vas a morir, y lo que tengas que decirme lo harás cuando acabe con este imbécil, por lo mientras perdóname- encendió su mano y cauterizó la herida lo que hizo que Lucy se desmayara.- Ahora sí te puedo matar a gusto-

- Entonces yo dejaré de jugar también- una sonrisa se ancló en su rostro y comenzó a juntar poder para obtener su mayor ataque…

_Notas del autor:_

_Perdón por el retraso y perdón por dejarlos hasta aquí… _

_Pero me encanta el suspenso; y además la batalla final pasara de bien a extra bien… el próximo capítulo se terminara el fic por lo que los espero; si les ha gustado este cap dejen su review en la cajita de abajo._

_**_ Suiryuu no Kanketsusen- geiser del dragon de agua

** Minakami ningyo- Marioneta de agua

** Xuexing luo zhang- Palma desnuda sangrienta

_Siguiente capítulo ¡ULTIMATE DRAGON!_

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	7. Ultimate Dragon

Fairy Tail

Ultimate Dragon

_Gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido este fic hasta este momento pero es hora de darle final, gracias a aquellas personas que la pusieron en sus favoritos y aquellas que me han dejado un comentario. Mi sueño con este fic es que fuera uno de los pilares para un superfic pero al final solo quedo como una historia aparte. Sin más que decir y con un nudo en la garganta los dejo con el capítulo final de esta historia_

_**Capítulo Final.- ULTIMATE DRAGON**_

– Ahora sí te puedo matar a gusto–

– Entonces yo dejaré de jugar también- una sonrisa se ancló en su rostro y comenzó a juntar poder

Nuevamente Natsu avanzó hacia el enemigo; al tenerlo cerca dio un golpe que fue bloqueado con suma facilidad, las escamas del dragon de agua se iban haciendo más sólidas, los colmillos comenzaban a crecerle más y sus manos ya eran garras de dragón. Dio un giro con su brazo repeliendo a Natsu; el mago de fuego podía oler mejor al chico, tenía el aroma del mar completo y sentía la terrible presión de la magia que emanaba del chico.

– Pierde tu humanidad; controla todos tus sentimientos. Eso es el nivel mayor de un Dragon Slayer… el Ultimate Dragon– por fin se detuvo y el cuerpo del chico parecía una mezcla de dragon y humano– ¡Vamos a pelear!–

Se deslizó como el agua hasta Natsu golpeándolo en el estómago; Titania no habia podido observar la debilidad del chico y en la misma velocidad estaba impresionada. El dragon de fuego se levantó intentando golpear a Shiryu pero él lo esquivaba y repelía cada golpe hacia el cuerpo del chico.

– Natsu-nii despierta esos sentimientos dormidos; quiero luchar con tu verdadero poder no con el patético tu–

– El único patético eres tú por enfrentarte a mí y a Fairy Tail–

– ¿Que sientes hacia mí?–

– ODIO–dijo apretando los dientes

– Ese solo es uno de los múltiples sentimientos de los humanos dame todos júntalos y después despierta al verdadero dragon que llevas en tu interior. El poder que te entrego tu padre para vencer a los dragones–

– ¡No hables de mi padre!– nuevamente ataco con su puño cubierto de fuego que fue contrarrestado con uno cubierto de agua.

– Karyuu no–inhaló Natsu

– Suiryuu no–inhaló Shiryu

–HOUKO– ambos ataques colisionaron elevando una nube de vapor ardiente

Con sus últimas fuerzas Erza subió a Gray y Juvia a la orilla de la montaña mientras Lucy y Happy eran llevados por Horologium. Dos estelas de vapor subieron al aire y comenzaron a pelear en el cielo; sin embargo, se veía el lado del cual se decantaba la batalla. Natsu cayó con un golpe dado por el dragón de agua estrellándose en la arena haciendo un cráter y haciendo un agujero en la niebla de vapor, unos tentáculos de vapor se enredaron al chico y se congelaron en un instante. El mago de fuego habia perdido su dragon force.

– ¡Me has decepcionado aniki!– reclamó con un brillo azul en sus ojos– Tal vez debería haber escogido personalmente a Gajeel o a ese rubio llamado Laxus–

– ¿Conoces a los otros Dragon Slayers?–

– He investigado Fairy Tail desde que desapareció y a los otros gremios buscando las magias elementales raras, creo que es hora de desaparecerlos a todos y buscar esperar a que vengan a buscarlos–levanto su mano y una corriente de vapor fue condensándose hasta formar su espada

Natsu se sentía derrotado por segunda vez; cerró los ojos comenzó a hacer una remembranza de todos los momentos de felicidad que habia pasado, pero solo un rostro venia recurrentemente a él el de una chica rubia.

– ¡NATSU!– el chico abrió los ojos y vio como la chica golpeaba a Shiryu con su látigo– ¡Levántate!–

– Lu…–

Fue interrumpido cuando varios látigos de agua la tomaron y la arrastraron hasta quedar frente a Shiryu

– Solo hay una forma en que no interfieras– la espada atravesó a Lucy

– ¡LUCY!–su cuerpo volvió a encenderse derritiendo las cadenas de hielo que lo ataban, se levantó con una cara de pocos amigos… por primera vez quería matar a un enemigo, por fin entendía esas cosquillas que sentía cuando la rubia estaba con él, era amor– ¡MALDITO!– el dragon force volvió a él pero esta vez estaba creciendo

– ¿Qué?–el fuego se elevaba como una espiral del chico terminando en una cabeza de dragon (como si fuera un dragon chino) – ¿Ultimate Dragon?–

La chica cayó al suelo, Natsu se acercó a ella y la puso contra su pecho. No podía creer que estuviera muerta; él la habia matado con su indiferencia, con sus acciones, con sus palabras; no volvería a escuchar su dulce voz, sus gritos y nunca tendría sus besos; rozó los labios fríos de Lucy y se levantó.

– Te vengaré, ¡lo juro!– se levantó y se puso frente a Shiryu– Un solo ataque– levantó su dedo– solo necesito un ataque para ganarte–

– ¡No lo creo!, te mostraré mi mejor técnica–se puso en guardia y un aura azul lo rodeó–

– Pues muéstramela– dio un salto impulsado por fuego

– Ola que golpea la playa; guardián azul– Natsu estaba a unos centímetros– ROZA SHO RYU HA–

El ataque tomó por sorpresa a Natsu, que no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar, lanzándolo al aire en una inmensa columna de agua que cortaba su piel como navajas. El dragón slayer de fuego solo sonrio mientras alcanzaba más altura; dio un giro en el aire y encendió todo su cuerpo en un gran fuego.

– ¿Qué demonios?–

– Por un micro segundo pude ver la debilidad que tienes y es hora de aprovecharla. ¡Metsuryu Ougi!– una lagrima se derramó por los ojos de Natsu y cayó envuelto en llamas– ¡KARYUU NO HOSHI!–

– ¡Llegaste a donde quería Natsu-nii!–

0—0—0—0—0

Una inmensa explosión habia cimbrado lo que quedaba del pueblo de Roza junto con una nube de polvo y vapor, el ataque habia tocado el mar, Erza se levantó con aspavientos al oír el estruendo, mientras que un Gray ya recuperado de la parálisis tomaba a su novia entre sus brazos y detrás de ellos Lucy con un dolor intenso en su cuerpo cargando a Happy.

– Parece que Natsu ganó– dijo Erza sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió, ¿este era el verdadero poder de un dragon slayer?

Caminaron al campo de batalla cuando el polvo comenzaba a bajar, los edificios habían sido reducidos a nada y lo único que se veía era una figura hincada; era el dragon de fuego que estaba en el medio de un gran cráter.

– Lo hice Lucy, ¡lo hice todo por ti!–decía una y otra vez llorando a lagrima viva

– ¿Por mí?– al oír la voz de la chica el chico volteo sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, se levantó poco a poco y corrió hacia ella abrazándola– ¿Qué te sucede?–

– ¡Estas viva! Jamás me vuelvas a hacer eso–

– ¿De qué hablas?–

– ¡Shiryu te asesinó con su espada de hielo!–

– Pero si yo estuve en la orilla del pueblo con los demás–

– Entonces a quien mató Shiryu–

– A una imitación de agua Natsu-nii– estas palabras hicieron que todos se pusieran en guardia al ver como del polvo salía Shiryu ileso.

– ¡Maldito!– en ese momento Natsu cayó cansado– ¡Te derrotaré!–

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cómo es que sigues ileso?–

– Mi único propósito era mostrarle a Natsu el verdadero poder de un dragon, para hacerlo debía actuar como un malvado, perdón por lastimarlos a todos y ponerlos en peligro con el basilisco–

– ¿Tu sabias del basilisco?– dijo la rubia

– Si, yo planee cada movimiento desde Magnolia hasta aquí, entregué el poster de la misión a Fairy Tail, por alguna razón la tomó Erza, yo quería que lo hiciera solo Natsu pero fue mejor que viniera el equipo más fuerte–

– ¿Entonces tú no destruiste esta aldea?–

– No y nunca he matado a nadie; ni nunca lo haría. Cuando mi padre desapareció la aldea fue desalojada completamente por temor a los huracanes que siempre azotaban este lugar y que solo mi padre detenía. Años después encontré su rastro y lo seguí hasta que encontré la entrada al mundo de los dragones–

– ¿Eh? ¿Entonces viste a los dragones? ¿Dónde están?– dijo Natsu que se levantó como un resorte

– No puedo decirlo; ellos me mandaron a que te enseñara la técnica definitiva de los dragones y tú la transmitieras porque a mí me queda poco tiempo aquí, debo regresar– caminó a Erza– Quiero que me perdonen, en compensación les daré unos regalos–

– ¿Regalos?– dijo Lucy con brillo en sus ojos

– Primero será Erza…– Se acercó al mar y una armadura salió del agua; la tomó y se la dio a la pelirroja– está hecha de escamas de dragón de agua. Creo que la encontrarás útil – se acercó a Gray y Juvia quien estaba despertando– ¡Dame tu mano Gray!– el mago lo hizo con un poco de inseguridad– tu hielo tiene un pequeño problema; se derrite– un brillo corrió por su brazo y desapareció– te he regalado un hechizo nuevo llamado ataúd; este hielo nunca se derretirá. Aunque este regalo ni solo es mío, es un regalo del mar y tiene parte de la esencia de alguien que te aprecia–

Gray pudo sentir en ese brillo parte de la magia de Ul

– Gracias–

– Juvia te regalo mi técnica curativa–tocó a la chica en la frente y su mano brilló– para Lucy–saco una llave plateada de su pantalón– la encontré en el fondo del mar hace tiempo y sé que le darás buen uso es _Piscis Austrinus_–

– Oe Oe… ¿crees que dándonos regalos te perdonaremos por hacer sufrir a las chicas?– dijo Natsu enojado

– ¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso!– El mar se elevó y se posó en cada uno curando sus heridas quedando como si nada– Natsu-nii mi regalo para ti es algo más personal– sacó una caracola y se la dio– ponla en tu oído– el chico a regañadientes lo hizo

– _Natsu…– _dijo una voz que él reconoció– _para este momento habrás crecido mucho, lamento haberme ido sin decirte nada pero era necesario. Habrá cambios en el mundo que solo los dragon slayers podrán detener por favor pasa la técnica que te ha enseñado el hijo de Mikun… ¡te quiero mocoso!– _Natsu no podía dejar de llorar Lucy se acercó a él y lo abrazó

– Hey ¿dónde está Shiryu?– preguntó Erza

El chico de cabello habia desaparecido mientras estaban distraídos, vieron el horizonte y el sol iba bajando poco a poco.

– Creo que debemos quedarnos esta noche aquí; mañana volveremos–

– ¿Pero la recompensa?– exclamó Lucy

– Creo que lo que nos dio fue mejor que las joyas– respondió Natsu– A mí me dio algo más…– se acercó a la rubia y la besó, asi sin avisar

– ¡Natsu!– gritó la pelirroja con un sonrojo marca Erza

– Ya era hora– intervino Gray siendo abrazado por Juvia

0—0—0-0—0

El gremio de Fairy Tail habia oído la historia contada por el equipo más fuerte, para algunos les parecía un verdadero cuento de hadas y para los dragon slayers les daba curiosidad el saber más de esa nueva técnica aprendida por el pelirrosa quien no se despegaba de Lucy.

Mientras que el maestro estaba pensativo en la barra,

– ¿Sucede algo Maestro?- pregunto Gildartz

– No es nada; solo que si Igneel estaba en lo correcto; estos pueden ser los últimos momentos de paz que hayan en Fiore–

THE END

_Notas del autor:_

_No hay muchas ya que les di las gracias al principio y espero que les haya gustado el desenlace de esta historia, y creo que la mayoría sabe de quién me fusile el personaje del dragon de agua._

_Les agradeceré sus Reviews, cartas malditas y reclamaciones…_

_Los veré en mis otras historias y mil gracias_

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


End file.
